Found
by Lailonniel22
Summary: Sequel to “The Lost One”. Alexa has found herself thrust into the battle for Middle-Earth. Will her heart survive? COMPLETE
1. Spring

**Found**

**By Lailonniel**

**Summary:** Alexa has found herself thrust into the battle for Middle-Earth. Will her heart survive? Sequel to "The Lost One".

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Middle-Earth or its inhabitants. All recognizable characters and locations are property of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Author's Note:** Here is the first chapter of the sequel to _The Lost One_. Sorry it took me so long to get it posted. Wedding plans. I will not be able to post again until June 21-22 because I will be on my honeymoon. YAY! I hope you enjoy this story! Please Review!

****

**Chapter I: Spring**

Dawn had arrived. The first rays of the sun began peeking out over the horizon, causing the Mallorn trees to glow a brilliant gold. A warm breeze gently whispered through the trees, and a majestic hawk soared through the amber sky.

Haldir paced nervously back and forth below Alexa's _talan_. He knew he was due back at the borders, but he needed to speak with her before he left. He looked up at her _talan_ and sighed.

_How am I going to ask her?_ he thought nervously. _Will she even agree to my request?_

The Spring Festival of Lothlòrien was in a week's time. Haldir desperately wanted Alexa to attend with him, but he was unsure if she would attend at all. She was typically not one to enjoy this type of event. He sighed. For all he knew, another Elf may have already asked her. He gazed up at her _talan_, his heart heavy. They had been spending a great deal of time together, but he was still unsure of where he stood with her.

_What am I going to do if she is already attending with another? I have heard other Elven men talking about her. Could one of them have already asked her?_

He shook his head. _This is absurd! I am acting like a lovesick youth,_ he thought, annoyed with himself. _The only way I am going to know anything is if I go and ask her._

He turned and marched up the stairs to Alexa's _talan_. When he reached her door, he hesitated for only a second before knocking. After a moment, the door opened slightly and Alexa peered out. Her eyes brightened when she saw him.

"Haldir," she said in surprise. She opened the door and smiled. "What brings you here this morning?"

Haldir stared at her, completely speechless. She was only wearing a loose, sleeveless nightgown, and her lightly tousled hair hung loose about her shoulders. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I…" he stammered. "I wanted to ask you something, but I can return later," he said, still staring at her.

She smiled at him. "No. Come in." She moved aside so he could enter.

Haldir waked by her and entered the _talan_. He heard her shut the door behind him. She walked by him, and he sucked in his breath as she lightly brushed against him. He knew it was unintentional, but it still made his heart pound. She turned and smiled at him.

"Please sit, Haldir," she said motioning to a chair. "I am going to dress, and I will return in a moment."

He nodded and watched her as she turned away. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the deep scars on her back, for much of her back was revealed by the nightgown. He walked over to her as she stopped to pick up her over robe from a chair.

"Did Dargon do this to you?" he asked softly, as he lightly touched her back.

She stiffened and quickly pulled on her robe. Haldir immediately regretted his question, but did not know how to apologize for it. He was surprised when she answered him.

"Yes," she said softly and moved towards the bedchamber.

Haldir caught her from behind, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and lightly kissed her neck. "They do not matter to me, love," he whispered.

She gently pulled away from him. "I will return in a moment," she said quietly and went into the bedchamber.

He sighed and sat in a chair near the door. He felt horrible for hurting her, and he hoped he had not destroyed what trust she had in him. She had a very difficult time trusting people, and he was furious with himself for violating the trust it had taken him so long to earn.

He stood as she emerged from her chamber. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants, and her hair was pulled back into a loose braid. A few loose strands of hair framed her pale face. She gave him a tentative smile and sat in the chair opposite him. He sat down and began to apologize, but she spoke first.

"What brings you here so early, Haldir? I thought you were due back at the borders today."

He sighed quietly. She always changed the subject whenever anything difficult arose. He wanted to apologize but decided that it would be best to forgo it, and ask her what he came to ask her.

"I am, but I wanted to ask you something before I left."

"Oh, what is it, Haldir?"

He looked into her blue eyes. He would be surprised if she agreed to go anywhere with him now, but he would ask her nonetheless. He took a deep breath and began. "The Spring Festival is in a week, and I wanted to ask you if you would do me the honor of accompanying me." He saw the surprise cross her face. "Unless you have made other arrangements, of course," he added.

She smiled at him. "I would love to accompany you, Haldir."

He stared at her in shock for a moment, unable to speak. "You would?" he asked weakly, when he finally regained his voice.

"Of course," she replied. She smiled shyly at him. "There is no one else that I would rather go with."

He grinned at her. "I will meet you on the balcony that overlooks the garden that morning."

She nodded and smiled. "That will be fine, Haldir. I shall be looking forward to it all week."

"So will I," he said, a huge smile on his face. He slowly rose. "I must return to the borders now, Alexa, for I am overdue at my post," he said, his voice tinged with regret.

She nodded, and he moved towards the door.

"Haldir," she said softly. He stopped and turned to look at her. She walked over and gently kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned her kiss. She began to lightly run her fingers through his hair, causing him to shudder and pull her closer to him. After a long moment, she drew back and looked into his eyes.

"Be careful," she whispered, her eyes dark.

He lightly ran his knuckles along her cheek. "I will, love. I will see you in a week."

She nodded and he walked out the door quickly, while he still could. The door shut quietly behind him. He turned back and looked at her _talan_, his heart racing.

"I love you Alexa," he whispered and began to make his way to the borders.

* * *

Haldir arrived at the borders a short while after he had left Alexa's talan. He quickly climbed up to the _flet_ where his brothers were waiting. 

"Haldir," Orophin said. "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to join us."

"I apologize. I had something I had to do first," Haldir replied.

Rumil smiled mischievously. "Stopping to see a certain _elleth_, brother?" he teased.

"Perhaps," Haldir answered cryptically.

"Perhaps? Admit it, Haldir. You stopped to see Alexa," Rumil said smugly.

Haldir sighed in defeat. "Yes, Rumil. I asked her to accompany me to the festival."

"And what did the lady say?" Orophin asked, grinning.

"She agreed to attend with me," Haldir replied.

"Well, I for one am glad to hear it, brother," Rumil said. "It is high time the two of you attended a common affair together."

Haldir grinned. "Indeed. Now, I believe we have a job to do, do we not?"

Rumil and Orophin smiled and held up their hands in surrender. Haldir grinned at them and turned his attention to the horizon. His eyes roamed the forest, and his bow was ever ready for any sign of danger. He was in better spirits now that Alexa had agreed to attend the festival with him. He smiled as he thought of her kiss. Perhaps she did love him as he loved her. He sighed. Only time would tell.


	2. Elven Customs

**Chapter II: Elven Customs  
**

Alexa sat in a chair and smiled. She was actually excited about the festival. True, the festival itself did not excite her, but attending it with Haldir did. She smiled as she remembered the kiss. She did not know what made her kiss him, but she was glad that she did. She sighed. Sometimes it disturbed her how much she felt for him. Being vulnerable frightened her, and Haldir made her feel terribly vulnerable. What was it about him that affected her so? A simple smile from him made her heart pound. A kiss made her knees go weak. She sighed. Was love always so confusing? A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She rose and opened the door. She smiled slightly as she saw Lalaith standing outside.  
  
"Hello, Lalaith," Alexa greeted. "What brings you by?"  
  
"Good day, Alexa. I have come to visit," Lalaith replied.

"Oh," Alexa said, mildly surprised. She did not have many female friends. In fact, Lalaith and Arwen were the only females she really even spoke to, and it was not very often that she did. Therefore, Lalaith coming by merely to visit was somewhat odd. "Come in, Lalaith," she said and motioned Lalaith inside.

Lalaith entered the talan and turned as Alexa shut the door. "Please sit, Lalaith," Alexa said and motioned to a chair near the door. Lalaith sat in the proffered chair, and Alexa took the chair opposite her.  
  
Alexa studied Lalaith as she sat. Lalaith was a very lovely Elven maiden, with long blonde hair and gentle green eyes. She was one of the most gifted seamstresses in all of Lothlòrien, and she had always been very kind to Alexa.  
  
"How are you, Alexa?" Lalaith asked.

"I am well. And you?" Alexa asked in return.  
  
"I am well also."  
  
Alexa shifted uncomfortably. Could this be any more awkward? She did not know the first thing about female talk.  
  
"I was passing by early this morning, and I saw Lord Haldir leaving," Lalaith said casually.  
  
_Ah_, Alexa thought, as realization dawned upon her. _She is curious about my relationship with Haldir._ She frowned slightly. She was somewhat wary of discussing her relationship with Haldir with others, but she did wish to become friends with Lalaith. _I cannot become her friend if I refuse to share with her._ She sighed. "Yes. He asked me to accompany him to the festival."  
  
Lalaith smiled brightly. "That is wonderful! It will be good for the two of you to attend a common affair together."  
  
"I suppose so. However, I have never attended an event like this before. What exactly does it entail?"  
  
Lalaith smiled warmly. "Well, there is feasting, singing, and dancing. It is a very enjoyable time." She looked at Alexa. "Also, it is customary for the Elven women to wear gowns." Lalaith was forced to suppress a smile at the look of pure horror that crossed Alexa's face.  
  
"A gown?" Alexa asked weakly. She hated gowns. For one, they were horribly uncomfortable, but more importantly, most were so revealing that they would fail to conceal her scars. She cringed inwardly as she remembered Haldir seeing the scars on her back this morning. She had never wanted him to see them, for they were horrid in appearance, and were a terrible reminder of her past. She stared at Lalaith. "Is it required?" she asked bleakly.  
  
"It will be expected," Lalaith answered gently

Alexa sighed gloomily. _I will do it for Haldir_. "Very well, Lalaith. I will wear a gown," Alexa ground out.  
  
Lalaith smiled. "I will return in a few moments with several gowns for you to choose from."  
  
Alexa nodded weakly and Lalaith departed. She stood and nervously paced around the room. It seemed like only seconds passed before Lalaith returned with those accursed gowns. She followed Lalaith into the bedchamber and watched as Lalaith neatly laid several gowns on the bed.  
  
"I am certain that one of these gowns will suit your tastes, Alexa."  
  
Alexa stared at the gowns as if they possessed some sort of disease. She slowly began examining them, and chose the third one that she picked up. It was fire-blue with a high back, and a neckline that would end just before her collarbone.  
  
"This one will do," Alexa said.  
  
Lalaith stared at her in surprise. "Do you not wish to try it on?"  
  
"No," Alexa answered simply. _It will conceal my scars, and that is all that I care about_.  
  
"All right," Lalaith said, smiling brightly. "I am sure it will look absolutely lovely on you."  
  
"Thank you," Alexa mumbled softly.  
  
Lalaith smiled. "I must be going." She smiled gently. "Would you like me to come over and help you prepare the morning of the festival?"  
  
Alexa stared at her. She really could use the help, especially with her hair. She had no idea how to arrange her hair into one of those immaculate styles that the other Elven maidens always wore. "Yes, I would appreciate your help," she said as she fingered her hair.  
  
Lalaith smiled. "I will be here early that morning. _Namarie._"  
  
Alexa nodded and Lalaith gave a slight wave and left.  
  
Alexa sighed and stared at the gown on her bed. She shook her head in disgust. A gown. Of all things, a gown. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She must really love Haldir if she was going to wear a dress for him. She sighed heavily and fingered the gown. Blasted Elven customs!

* * *

Many bands of orcs had been passing dangerously near the Lothlòrien borders. Haldir sighed in dismay. A horrible sense of foreboding had been weighing heavily on his soul of late. He could sense darkness creeping into the world. A powerful darkness that could destroy the whole of Middle Earth. He glanced over at his two brothers, and could see that they felt the same as he.  
  
As his eyes scanned the horizon, his mind began to wander to thoughts of Alexa. He sighed. He knew he should be focusing on the task at hand, but he could not seem to stop himself from thinking of her. He could not wait for the day of the festival, when he would see her again. He imagined how beautiful she would look wearing a gown. A gown! She would not know that she would be expected to wear one! He sighed and smiled slightly. _It matters not. She will be beautiful in her normal clothing. I care not what she wears; only that she is there with me. That is all that is important._ He would just have to glare menacingly at anyone who stared at her oddly, and he would have a few things to say to anyone who mentioned the fact that she was not wearing a gown. He smiled. The festival could not come soon enough. 


	3. Anticipation

Chapter III: Anticipation

The morning of the festival had finally arrived. Alexa stirred restlessly in the chair while Lalaith painstakingly tried to arrange her hair. Lalaith sighed in frustration as Alexa moved again.

"Alexa, stay still! You are making it very difficult for me to weave this hairpiece into your hair," Lalaith said in exasperation.

"I am sorry," Alexa told her. "I do not know why I am so nervous."

Lalaith smiled wistfully. "Love makes one feel nervous."

Alexa blushed uncomfortably and changed the subject. "Are you attending the festival with anyone, Lalaith?"

"No, I am not," Lalaith answered, a sad smile on her face.

Alexa frowned slightly. "But there is someone you wish to attend with?"

Lalaith blushed. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Lord Orophin," Lalaith answered softly.

Alexa smiled slightly. "He is very kind."

"Yes, he is," Lalaith replied. "I had hoped he would ask me to the festival, but he did not. I hope he will at least ask me for a dance."

Alexa looked her in the eye. "Ask him."

Lalaith's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Ask him to dance," Alexa repeated.

"I could never do that!"

"Why not?" Alexa asked, not understanding.

"It is not proper. And besides, I would be far too embarrassed!"

"Lalaith, if I can wear a gown, you can ask Orophin to dance," Alexa said dryly.

Lalaith stared at her for a moment, and then her mouth curved into a wry smile. "You are right. If you can do the impossible, then so can I," she teased.

Alexa grinned. "Indeed. So you will ask him, if he does not ask you first?"

Lalaith sighed in resignation. "I will try. Now turn around so I can finish your hair," she ordered with a laugh.

Alexa grinned and did as Lalaith asked. Alexa smiled slightly as she thought about her new friend. She sighed. It was so different socializing with females. She did not know quite how to behave around them, for most of her friends had always been males. She smiled. Somehow, she felt more feminine when she was able to jest and laugh with a female friend. She glanced up as Lalaith finished her hair. Alexa rose and looked at Lalaith.

"Thank you, Lalaith."

"You are welcome. Do you not wish to look at it?" Lalaith asked.

"I will in a few moments," Alexa answered.

"As you wish," Lalaith said and smiled. "I must leave now, and go prepare myself for the festival."

Alexa nodded. "I will see you there."

Lalaith nodded and left the talan. Alexa turned and went into the bedchamber. She sighed and began to remove her comfortable clothes. She put on the gown and slipped the delicate silver sandals onto her feet. She took a deep breath and walked over to her mirror. However, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Alexa's mouth opened slightly in surprise as she stared at her reflection. _This cannot be me!_ She covered her mouth as she stared at the elleth in the mirror. Her hair was partially pulled back and loosely woven into an intricate Elven hairpiece. The remaining length of her hair was immaculately curled and hung loosely about her shoulders. Several loose strands framed her pale face. The fire-blue silk gown fit her perfectly, and made her look like a true Elven noblewoman. She sighed, still stunned. _Today, I truly am Elyndiriel._

She took several deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart. She knew that it was time for her to meet Haldir. She sighed anxiously. She could not ever remember feeling like this before—like a youth, nervous about meeting her lover for the first time. _I hope he thinks I look appropriate._ She left her talan, and slowly began to make her way to the garden balcony, where Haldir would be waiting.

* * *

Haldir returned from the borders early the morning of the festival. He bathed and changed into his formal attire. He chose a dark blue silk tunic with gold trim and a pair of black pants. He fastened his dark blue velvet cape around his neck and secured the gold clasp. He rebraided his hair, and examined his reflection in the mirror. He sighed nervously. _I hope she likes what I am wearing._ He took a deep breath and left his talan, heading for the garden balcony. 

Alexa was not at the balcony when he arrived. _I am early_, he realized. He rested his hands on the balcony railing and stared out over the city. It never ceased to amaze him how truly beautiful Lothlòrien was in the morning. The morning sunlight made the leaves of the Mallorn trees glow a radiant gold. He continued in his reverie until he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Good morning, my lord," the voice said quietly.

Haldir turned as he recognized Alexa's voice. However, he was completely unprepared for the vision before him.

Haldir's mouth fell open slightly as he stared at Alexa. She was wearing a beautiful gown that matched her eyes, and her hair was curled and woven into a lovely Elven hairpiece. He could not speak, for she was so beautiful. She looked at him uncertainly.

"Is this not proper?" she asked, motioning to her gown. "Am I not wearing the appropriate attire?"

"No!" he said abruptly. "No. _Le Bain_."

She blushed. "Thank you, Haldir. So are you. Handsome, that is."

"Thank you, Elyndiriel." He smiled proudly. "You are learning Sindarin quickly."

She smiled at his use of her Elven name. "I have had a marvelous teacher," she said, her voice filled with gratitude.

"It has been my honor and my pleasure." He lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Shall we go, love?" he asked and offered her his arm.

She smiled and took his arm. He grinned at her, and they began walking towards the festival.


	4. The Festival

**Chapter IV: The Festival  
**  
Haldir and Alexa arrived at the festival just as Lady Arwen began to sing. Her beautiful, clear voice floated throughout the air, and seemed to charm everyone who was listening. Alexa watched Arwen in surprise. She did not realize that Arwen was in Lothlòrien. She had not seen her since her last visit to Rivendell. Her mind wandered to thoughts of her father. She missed him terribly, for it had been a great time since she had last seen him. She sighed. She would see her father soon, for she was intending to travel back home next week. Her mind returned to the present as Arwen finished her song and began walking towards them.  
  
"Good morning," Arwen greeted warmly. "It is good to see you again, Haldir." She smiled brightly at Alexa. "Alexa, you look lovely. If only your father could see you like this!"  
  
Alexa smiled. "Indeed. How are you, Arwen? I did not realize that you were here visiting Lothlòrien."  
  
"I arrived just yesterday. I am staying here for a time."  
  
Alexa nodded, but their conversation was interrupted, for Haldir's brothers were walking towards them. Rumil was wearing a dark red tunic with gold trim and black pants, and Orophin was wearing a dark green tunic with silver trim and black pants. Both had on dark blue capes that were identical to Haldir's.  
  
"Good morning, brother," Rumil said. He smiled charmingly at Arwen. "Arwen, you look more beautiful than ever," he said and kissed her hand. His eyes widened as he looked at Alexa. "My lady, you look absolutely lovely," he told her and kissed her hand as well. Alexa felt somewhat odd as Rumil kissed her hand. She was not accustomed to allowing just anyone to touch her. However, she smiled at him, for she realized that his kiss was just a custom.  
  
Orophin smiled kindly at Alexa. "It is true, my lady. You do look beautiful," he told her.  
  
She smiled faintly. "Thank you."  
  
Haldir leaned over to her. "It is as I told you, dearest, you are radiant," he whispered into her ear. She smiled at him and returned her attention to the company, which had begun discussing the festivities. Her eyes drifted to Orophin, and she frowned slightly as she saw him staring intently at something. She followed his gaze, and saw Lalaith standing a short distance away. She smiled slightly and leaned over to Haldir.  
  
"I will return in a moment," she whispered into his ear. He gave her a puzzled look, but she simply smiled and walked over to Lalaith. Lalaith turned as Alexa approached.  
  
"Good morning, Lalaith. You look lovely," Alexa greeted.  
  
Lalaith smiled. "So do you. I knew there was an Elven lady in there somewhere," she teased.  
  
Alexa grinned as she watched Lalaith's gaze continue to shift between her and Orophin. "Please come join us Lalaith."  
  
Lalaith glanced at Orophin and blushed. "I would very much like to."  
  
Alexa gave Lalaith a reassuring smile, and they began walking over to the group of Elves. Everyone smiled and greeted Lalaith warmly, except for Orophin. He simply stood there stiffly and stared at Lalaith. Lalaith glanced at him shyly.  
  
"Good morning, Orophin," Lalaith greeted softly.  
  
"Lalaith," he replied tensely.  
  
The company glanced uncomfortably between the two of them, but fortunately, Rumil broke the silence.  
  
"What marvelous music! Arwen, would you honor me with a dance?" Rumil asked and offered his hand to her.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Rumil," she replied as she took his hand. The two of them left the group and began their dance.  
  
Alexa gently nudged Lalaith. Lalaith glanced at Alexa, and then over at Orophin. She blushed painfully and lowered her eyes.  
  
"Orophin," Lalaith began, her voice wavering slightly. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Orophin stared at her for a moment before his mouth curved into a shy smile. "I would love to." He took her hand, and they joined the other dancing couples.  
  
Haldir arched a brow at Alexa. "What was that about?"  
  
Alexa grinned at him. "It is a long story."  
  
Haldir studied her as she watched Orophin and Lalaith dance. He saw her smile slightly as they laughed. _Perhaps she would like to dance_, he mused. He grinned and touched her shoulder lightly. She turned and looked at him questioningly. He bowed and extended his hand to her.  
  
"My lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
She stared at him, her eyes wide. "I would love to, but I...." her voice trailed off. She lowered her eyes. "I do not know how."  
  
He smiled and tipped her chin. "I will show you."  
  
She gave him an uneasy smile. "As you wish. But I must warn you, you will probably have very sore toes by the time we are finished."  
  
He grinned. "I have tough toes." He offered her his hand. "My lady."  
  
She took his hand, and he led her to the dancing area. He held her close, and they slowly began to dance. He smiled tenderly as he watched her face. Her brow was wrinkled in concentration, and she was intently watching her feet. He pulled her closer.  
  
"Just relax. You are doing well," he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him. "I will try. I just do not want to step on your feet."  
  
He gave a soft laugh. "You are not going to hurt me, Alexa. Just relax and follow my lead."  
  
She nodded, and he could feel her relax slightly against him. She did step on his toes a few times, but he ignored it. He did not want this dance to end, for he loved having her in his arms. Unfortunately though, the music did indeed end just a few moments later. They stopped, and she gazed up at him.  
  
"How did I do, Haldir?" she asked.  
  
"Magnificently," he replied, and lightly kissed her cheek. He smiled at her. "Are you hungry, love?"  
  
She nodded. "I am famished, Haldir."  
  
He smiled and took her hand. They walked over to the banquet and joined their friends in feasting and merriment.

* * *

The day continued on with more dancing, fellowshipping, and merriment. As night fell, the Elves began to disperse and return to their homes, except for those few that had had too many glasses of miruvor. They seemed content to sleep where they fell, much to the amusement of everyone.  
  
After bidding everyone good night, Rumil escorted Arwen to her talan, and Orophin escorted Lalaith to hers. Haldir and Alexa walked slowly back to her talan. She glanced at him and sighed heavily.  
  
"You know that I am leaving next week, Haldir," she said.  
  
He glanced at her. "I know," he said softly.  
  
They continued walking, neither one uttering another word, until they reached Alexa's talan. They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. Haldir took her hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Did you have a good time today?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," she replied softly. "Did you have a good time, Haldir?"  
  
"Yes. The festival was most enjoyable." He gazed into her eyes. "I especially enjoyed being there with you," he said huskily.  
  
"I enjoyed being there with you as well, Haldir," she said softly.  
  
"I am going to miss you, my love. Our time together is always so brief," he continued, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"I know. I am going to miss you too, Haldir."  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, neither saying a word. Haldir reached up and gently tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. He looked into her eyes, and saw his own longing mirrored in them. He leaned down and gently kissed her. She placed her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer. The kiss slowly deepened and became more passionate. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her shudder. She pulled him closer and began lightly caressing his neck. After a long moment, he released her.  
  
"I should go," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, you should," she replied and kissed him again, more passionately than before.  
  
He pulled her close, unwilling to release her. He lightly ran his tongue along her lips, begging entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly, and allowed his tongue to enter. She moaned and began tracing his tongue with her own, causing him to moan in pleasure. After a moment, he lightly broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck. He could feel the pulse hammering in her throat beneath his lips. He returned to her mouth and pulled her closer against him. They continued in the kiss for a long while, until they both drew back. They were both trembling violently and breathing heavily. Haldir gazed into her eyes. They were wild and dark and... hungry. Just like he knew that his were. Her lips parted, and he almost kissed her again, but he stopped himself. He knew that he needed to leave before he could no longer do so.  
  
"Good night, my love," he breathed.  
  
"Good night," she whispered.  
  
He kissed her lightly and left. He walked down the stairs, and began heading for his own talan. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, and tried to calm his racing heart. He now knew that she loved him. He could feel it when he kissed her, when he felt her racing pulse beneath his lips. His heart began to soar, but then fell as he remembered that she was leaving. He sighed heavily. He loved her so much, and he wanted to be with her. Every time that she left, he felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. He sighed. _One day, very soon, I am going to remedy that_, he thought. _One day, I am going to have her with me forever.  
_  
**Author's Note:** Here is my fourth chapter, and my first attempt at writing a detailed kissing scene. I promise I don't get any more graphic than this. _**Blushes furiously**_. I hope you all enjoy and please review! 


	5. The Journey Home

**Chapter V: The Journey Home  
**  
The following days passed all too quickly for Haldir. Before he knew it, the time had come for Alexa to leave. That morning, the two of them stood by her horse, Spitfire, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. Haldir ran his knuckles lightly along Alexa's cheek.  
  
"I will miss you," he said softly.  
  
"And I you," she replied, her voice full of sadness.  
  
Haldir gently pulled her to him and held her close. After a moment, he drew back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Alexa. So very much," he said huskily, and lightly ran his hand through her hair.  
  
She reached out, and ran her hand along his cheek. "I love you too, Haldir," she said, her voice heavy with emotion.  
  
He smiled. "Truly?"  
  
She returned his smile. "Oh, yes. So very much."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He did not want to let her leave, but he knew that he must. After a long, and rather intense moment, he drew back. He gazed lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"Return soon, my love. Please," he begged.  
  
"I will. You have my word on that," she told him.  
  
He smiled and helped her mount her horse. He caught her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you," he said  
  
"And I love you," she replied.  
  
"_Namarie, meleth nin_."  
  
"_Namarie, Haldir_."  
  
She turned her horse and rode out of the city. He stood and watched her until she disappeared from his sight. He sighed, his heart heavy.  
  
"Goodbye, Alexa."  
  
He turned and began walking to the borders, determined to think of her, and to protect his beloved home from the growing darkness.

* * *

Glorfindel sat in the Council meaning and listened as Elrond discussed the increasing number of orcs and the growing darkness that threatened Middle- earth. It was becoming terribly dangerous for anyone to travel. He thought of his beloved, yet impossibly stubborn daughter, and her constant refusal to send word ahead, or to allow anyone to accompany her when she traveled. He sighed. She was so much like her mother, so stubborn and so independent. _Please be careful, Elyndiriel,_ he thought, and returned his attention to the matter at hand.

* * *

Alexa traveled cautiously across the Misty Mountains. She had to travel more slowly than usual, for Spitfire tired quickly. She sighed sadly. She knew that this was the last trip the two of them would make together, and that thought broke her heart. She scratched Spitfire's ears, and he whinnied softly.  
  
"You still have the fire in your heart, boy, but your body is tired," she said softly.  
  
The horse nodded his head in agreement. She dismounted and stroked her old friend's neck. The horse nuzzled her hair affectionately in return. She smiled sadly and hugged his neck.  
  
"I love you too, boy."  
  
She took his reins and began leading him along the mountain pass. She knew that he was tired and needed a rest from carrying her. She forged ahead, slightly comforted by knowing that she would be home with her father in a few days.

* * *

The night before Alexa would reach Rivendell she stopped to make camp. She removed Spitfire's saddle and stroked his neck. The horse nickered tiredly, and she sighed in agreement.  
  
"I know you are tired, boy. I am too. But we are almost home," she told him.  
  
Spitfire nuzzled her hair affectionately, and she smiled.  
  
"I have something special for you," she told him and walked over to her pack. She opened it and removed an apple, for she knew that Spitfire loved them. The horse whinnied eagerly and ate the apple quickly from her hand. She scratched his ears and walked back to the fire. She sat down and leaned back against a log.  
  
Her mind wandered to Haldir. She missed him terribly, and was unsure of how long it would be until she would see him again. She sighed. She loved him and that frightened her. She never thought that she would find anyone she could allow herself to love, until she met him. He had saved her life in every way possible. He had helped to thaw her frozen heart. She frowned slightly. She felt so vulnerable when she was with him. Surprise ran through her as she realized something even more disturbing: she trusted him. She shook her head. She had not thought it possible, but she did. She trusted him with her heart, and that thought excited her... and terrified her. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
_I will return soon, my love. I promise_. She looked up at the sky. Dawn would be coming in a few hours, and soon she would be home with her father. 


	6. A Father's Love

**Chapter VI: A Father's Love  
**  
Glorfindel stood on the balcony and watched as Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons, chased after young Estel, a boy whom Elrond had taken into his family. Glorfindel smiled slightly as the two elves made yet another futile attempt to catch the little human, who just proceeded to evade them by crawling through a small crevice that they were too large to enter.  
  
_I wonder what Elyndiriel was like as a child_, he mused. _Was she like Estel is, wild and full of laughter with an insatiable desire for merriment; or was she solemn and withdrawn because of the evil that surrounded her as she grew up?_ He sighed. How he wished he had been able to take part in her childhood. To hear her laugh and to have her look up to him as all daughters did to their fathers. _It breaks my heart that I missed your childhood, Elyndiriel, but I promise you that I will miss no more of your life._ He shuddered as he thought of the growing darkness in Middle- earth, and of the horrible perils that were facing travelers _Elyndiriel, please return soon, for I miss you and worry for your safety in these dangerous times.  
_  
He turned as he heard another enter the balcony. He smiled half- heartedly as he saw Lord Elrond approaching.

"Good day, Glorfindel," Elrond greeted.  
  
"Good day, Elrond," Glorfindel replied. He stood silent for a moment, expecting Elrond to speak, but Elrond merely remained silent and continued to study him. Glorfindel shifted uncomfortably under his friend's intense perusal.  
  
"Thinking of your daughter, my friend?" Elrond asked.  
  
Glorfindel sighed. "Yes. I miss her and am concerned for her safety. As you know, it is terribly dangerous for even groups to travel, and yet, she always insists on traveling alone."  
  
Elrond nodded in understanding. "Daughters can be so terribly frustrating and stubborn," he said wryly.  
  
Glorfindel laughed softly. "Indeed, they can be. Stubbornness is something that Elyndiriel possesses much of."  
  
Elrond smiled. "I have noticed that it does seem to be a quality that your family has in rather large amounts," he said, his voice lightly tinged with sarcasm.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled slightly at Elrond's comment, but his attention was quickly diverted by the sight of a rider entering the city. The rider dismounted and removed her hood, and Glorfindel grinned as he recognized his daughter. He turned and looked at Elrond, who was smiling.  
  
"If you will excuse me, my friend," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Of course," Elrond replied.  
  
Glorfindel nodded and left the balcony. He walked quickly along the pathway, and began to make his way to the city entrance.

* * *

Alexa smiled as she and Spitfire entered Rivendell. She was home! She dismounted easily and removed her hood. Spitfire whinnied with delight, and she grinned and stroked his neck.  
  
"Yes, we are home. Come, my friend. I will take you to the stables so you can rest," she told him. "And see your lady friend," she added with a mischievous smile.  
  
She took his reins and began leading him towards the stables, but stopped as she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She turned and grinned as she saw her father approaching.  
  
"Father!" she called and ran into his arms. They embraced each other tightly for a long moment, and then drew back.  
  
"Elyndiriel, I have missed you so, my daughter," he told her.  
  
Alexa smiled. "And I have missed you, Father."  
  
"How was your journey?" he asked, his voice tinged with concern.  
  
"Uneventful. Nothing happened," she replied, trying to reassure him.  
  
He smiled. "I am glad to hear that," he said and lightly squeezed her arm. "Come. Let us go home."  
  
Alexa smiled and nodded. Her father accompanied her as she stabled Spitfire, and they then began walking towards their home. 


	7. Little One

**Chapter VII: Little One  
**  
Alexa sat on a bench in the gardens, and continued reading the book on Elven history that she had gotten from the library. It was difficult to read, though, for it was written entirely in Elvish. She smiled slightly. _It appears that I shall improve my speaking of Elvish and learn my history at the same time._ She glanced up sharply as a young boy began running towards her. The boy was running rather recklessly, and he tripped on a tree root that was in front of her. Alexa reached out quickly and caught the lad before he hit the ground. She steadied him and looked into his mischievous blue eyes.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Alexa asked the boy.  
  
The boy shook his head, and glanced nervously around. "Please do not tell them you saw me," the boy begged.  
  
Before Alexa could ask whom, the boy ran and hid behind a tree. She glanced back and saw Elladan and Elrohir approaching. Both appeared to be quite harried and out of breath. Alexa's eyes widened as they neared. Elladan had numerous twigs and leaves in his hair, and Elrohir's tunic was completely covered in mud. She suppressed a smile, for she was unaccustomed to seeing the two normally well groomed elves so disheveled.

"Hello, Alexa," Elladan said. He blushed as he looked at her. "Did you see a small boy run past here?"  
  
Alexa shook her head and smiled. "No, I have not, Elladan," she said sweetly.  
  
Both brothers sighed. "Now we are going to have to search for him all over again," Elrohir grumbled.  
  
"Yes, I know," Elladan replied, his voice full of annoyance. They looked back at Alexa. "Goodbye, Alexa," Elladan said.  
  
Alexa stifled a laugh. "Goodbye."

They both waved and ran off in search of the boy. Alexa laughed as she watched them run away. She turned towards the tree that was concealing the child.  
  
"You can come out now. They are gone," she said, and motioned to him.  
  
The boy peered out from behind the tree and glanced suspiciously around. Once he deemed it safe, he came out from behind the tree and walked over to her.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, glancing at her shyly.  
  
Alexa smiled at the adorable little boy. "Alexa. What is yours, my young lord?"  
  
The boy grinned at her. "Estel. Lord Elrond is my _ada_, and Elladan and Elrohir are my brothers. Do you have any brothers?"  
  
Alexa grinned. "No. I have no brothers or sisters. I am staying here with my _ada_, Lord Glorfindel."  
  
Estel's eyes brightened. "I know him! He is my _ada's_ friend, and he is always nice to me."  
  
"I am glad that you like him, Estel. He is a good _ada_." Alexa replied. She glanced towards the way that Elladan and Elrohir had gone. "Why were you hiding from your brothers, Estel?"  
  
Estel grinned. "We were playing a game. They are supposed to catch me, but I always get away from them." He looked at her, a huge grin on his little face. "Do you want to play?"  
  
Alexa looked at him in surprise. "Play? I am afraid that I do not know how to play any games, Estel."  
  
Estel's mouth fell open, and he stared at her in surprise. "You do not know how to play?"  
  
Alexa shook her head. Estel's eyes brightened. "Then I am going to teach you how," he said determinedly, and took her hand.  
  
Alexa smiled and allowed Estel to lead her to his playing ground. He released her hand and turned to face her.  
  
"Now, I am going to run, and you are supposed to try to catch me," Estel said authoritatively. "Do you understand?"  
  
Alexa suppressed a smile at his lordly manner. "I think I do, my young lord."  
  
Estel grinned. "Good. Here I go!" he shouted, and ran away.  
  
Alexa laughed and began to chase after the boy. After a few moments, she could see how the little boy had managed to frustrate Elladan and Elrohir so badly. He was like a little mouse, so quick and able to crawl into tiny spaces. She almost caught him several times, but he always managed to escape at the last moment. She stopped and watched Estel as he ran away. Her mouth curved into a wry smile. _I know just how to catch him_. She crouched low and hid behind a large boulder in the field. Several moments later, Estel came running past her, and she jumped out from behind her hiding place and caught him. She held the little boy tightly as he struggled.  
  
"I have caught you, my young lord," she said triumphantly. "Do you surrender?"  
  
Estel struggled for a moment longer, and then relaxed. "Yes," he grumbled.  
  
Alexa laughed and released him. Estel smiled up at her. "You are good at this game. Elladan and Elrohir never catch me," he said.  
  
Alexa smiled. "Thank you, Estel. You are a good teacher." The boy beamed up at her proudly, but then quickly ran and hid behind her as he saw Elladan and Elrohir approaching. Alexa smiled innocently at the two Elves.  
  
"Yes? Were you two looking for something?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Elladan smiled wryly at her. "I believe you have found our missing brother, Alexa," he said and pointed at Estel, who was peering out from behind her.  
  
Alexa smiled. "Oh, yes. Estel and I were playing a game."  
  
Elladan grinned. "We saw. We were watching you two."  
  
"How did you manage to catch him?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Alexa shrugged. "I suppose I am just good at this game," she answered, and smiled brightly at the two of them.  
  
Elladan grinned and caught Estel. He picked Estel up, and set him lightly over his shoulder. "We had better get you back to the house, little one," he told Estel. "Father will want to know where you are."  
  
Estel frowned. "I want to stay and play with my new friend some more," he whined.  
  
Elladan grinned. "You can play with her more later," he said, and winked at Alexa.  
  
Alexa smiled. "Yes, Estel. You can come see me any time you want to, and I promise we will play more."  
  
Estel nodded and the brothers grinned at Alexa. "Goodbye, Alexa," they said.  
  
Alexa smiled. "Goodbye."  
  
They turned and began walking back to their home. Alexa grinned as Estel waved to her. She waved back and returned to the gardens. She picked up her discarded book from the bench and walked back to her home. Alexa smiled as she thought of her new little friend. She had never known many children, and this particular one was adorable. She frowned slightly. _I wonder when Estel arrived in Rivendell. I do not remember Lord Elrond having a human son when I was last here. I wonder who this little one is._


	8. Giving

**Chapter VIII: Giving  
**  
Alexa remained in Rivendell for some time, and during that time, her old friend, Spitfire, died. He was old, and Alexa knew that it was his time, but it still broke her heart to lose her dear friend. Spitfire had endured much with her, and had saved her life many a time. He had always been there to comfort and protect her, and he had given her someone to love. Now he was gone, but Alexa knew that he would always be a part of her heart.  
  
Alexa had begun to train Spitfire's son, Rodyn. Rodyn was the color of the blackest night, and he had a small white star on his forehead, that was usually concealed by his thick, black mane. He was large and powerful with a wild spirit that rivaled even his father's. Alexa had managed to break the horse enough that she could mount him, but whenever she tried to get the horse to move it would either refuse or tear away at an intense, unrelenting gallop. After one such galloping incident, Alexa dismounted and glared at the stubborn animal.  
  
"Rodyn, you are impossible!" she said in frustration. "You are so stubborn! Just like your father!"  
  
She turned away and ran her hand through her hair, but spun around sharply as the horse nudged her roughly in the back. She stared at the horse, who snorted and stamped his foot. She shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Yes. And just like me too," she said and scratched Rodyn's ears.  
  
Alexa grinned mischievously at the animal, and she began to run lightly away from him. Rodyn whinnied and chased after her. Alexa changed her course many times, but Rodyn relentlessly kept pace. When Rodyn caught her, Alexa allowed him to knock her gently to the ground. She lay back and looked up at the horse.  
  
"You are the victor, Rodyn. I surrender!"  
  
The horse nodded proudly, and Alexa rose and stroked his neck. She stepped back and looked into the horse's eyes.  
  
"Shall we try riding again, Rodyn, and this time with you cooperating?"  
  
The horse whinnied softly, and allowed her to mount him. Alexa held her breath as she gently nudged Rodyn, but to her surprise, the horse began to walk. She gave Rodyn another nudge, and smiled as he began to trot.  
  
"Good boy. I knew you had it in you," she said and lightly patted him. After several minutes of trotting, Alexa gave the animal his head, and held on as Rodyn broke into a steady gallop. They began riding back to Rivendell, but as they neared, Alexa saw a rider approaching. She halted as she recognized her father, and she quickly dismounted. Her father dismounted and walked over her.  
  
"Rodyn is beginning to cooperate now, Elyndiriel?" he asked.  
  
Alexa smiled wryly. "Yes. It appears that he has finally decided to behave himself."  
  
"He is as stubborn as you are, my daughter," he teased.  
  
Alexa laughed. "Yes, Father."  
  
Glorfindel grinned, but then his mood became serious. "Elyndiriel, I know that you are planning to return to Lothlòrien soon."  
  
"Yes," she replied, nodding.  
  
Glorfindel sighed, knowing that she would not like his request. "I ask you to please allow me to have someone accompany you."  
  
Alexa sighed heavily. "Father, we have discussed this many times. I enjoy traveling alone. It pleases me," she told him.  
  
"I know, Elyndiriel, but it is very dangerous for anyone to travel now, especially alone. Orcs are rampant, and evil is spreading. We suspect that the Ring of Power has been found." He reached out and touched her cheek. "I am worried for your safety, Elyndiriel."  
  
Alexa covered his hand with her own. "I know, _Ada._ I know that you are worried, but I need this time alone. I was alone and took care of myself for many years. Sometimes I desire solitude." She sighed. "It is sometimes difficult for me to forgo my old ways, _Ada_."  
  
He smiled gently. "I understand, my child. I do, however, wish to give you something to help protect you," he said and walked over to his horse. Alexa watched him with open curiosity, as he untied something from the animal. He turned and revealed a beautiful sword and scabbard to her.  
  
"I give you my sword, Sildring. It has saved my life many a time. It is made of the finest _mithril_, and the blade glows blue when orcs are near," he told her.  
  
Alexa studied the sword and was amazed by how light it was. It barely felt like she was holding anything at all. The sword was long and gently curved. The hilt was crafted in a beautiful Elven design, and the blade was intricately carved with several Elven runes. She looked up at her father and smiled.  
  
"It is beautiful, _Ada_. Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome, Elyndiriel. May it always protect you and keep you from harm."  
  
She smiled at him, but then her mind wandered to what he had said before. She looked at him and frowned slightly in confusion. "_Ada_, what is this Ring of Power that you spoke of?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at her in surprise. He realized that she would not know of the Ring because she had grown up so differently from other Elves. He began to tell her of how Sauron, the deceiver, forged the Ring of Power, and how Isildur had defeated him during the first War of the Ring. He told of how Sauron was bound to the Ring, and how Isildur had refused to destroy it.  
  
"The Ring disappeared for many years, but we now suspect that it has been found, for darkness has once again begun entering Middle-Earth." He looked into Elyndiriel's eyes. "That is why it is so dangerous, and why you must be so cautious, my daughter. The Great Evil is growing in power once again."  
  
Alexa nodded in understanding. "I will be careful, Father."  
  
Glorfindel pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Please, Elyndiriel. Please do."  
  
She drew back and looked into his eyes. "I promise, _Ada_."  
  
He nodded and smiled slightly. "Shall we take these animals for a run?"  
  
Alexa nodded and they both mounted. Rodyn was still skittish, but he cooperated for Alexa. Alexa and Glorfindel rode for a long while, both dwelling on the words that had transpired between them.

* * *

The day had come for Alexa to return to Lothlòrien. This would be her and Rodyn's first journey together. The horse was still somewhat wary of being ridden, but Alexa believed that he would make the journey well. Her father had come to wish her farewell as he always did. Alexa went to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I will miss you, Father," she told him.  
  
"And I you, dear daughter."  
  
Alexa released him, and he helped her mount Rodyn. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, my daughter."  
  
She smiled. "And I love you, _Ada_."  
  
"_Namarie_, Elyndiriel."  
  
"_Namarie_, Father."  
  
He released her hand, and she turned and rode out of the city. She rode into the magnificent spring-touched countryside, and began her long journey back to Lothlòrien and Haldir. 


	9. Storms

**Chapter IX: Storms**

Alexa continued her journeys between Rivendell and Lothlòrien for many years. During one such journey, Alexa was crossing the Misty Mountains on her way to Lothlòrien. A terrible snowstorm had begun to ravage the Mountains, making traveling tremendously difficult. The wind was so powerful and the falling snow so thick, that even Alexa's keen Elven eyes were unable to see very far in front of her. Rodyn, who was usually very sure-footed, slipped frequently on icy patches, nearly sending them both over cliffs several times.

Alexa raised her hand to her brow, trying to shield her eyes from the snow. She looked in every direction, but was unable to discern any recognizable landmarks, or any landmarks at all for that matter. She sighed heavily. _If only we could reach the cave, then perhaps we could have some relief from this horrible weather!_ A mountain cave that Alexa had used many times while traveling was near this area. The cave was large and cavernous, and had always provided her with warmth and shelter from weather such as this.

Alexa dismounted and began to lead Rodyn northwards, hoping to encounter the cave. She had an innate sense of direction, as did all Elves, but even the greatest Elven scout could not find their way through this wretched storm. Alexa's body ached as she led Rodyn along. He slipped several times and nearly fell, almost taking her with him. She longed to ride, but knew that it was no longer safe to do so in the increasingly worsening weather. Freezing would not kill her, but falling over a cliff certainly would. A shiver of fear ran through her at that thought, but she pushed it away. Now was not the time for fear. Fear clouded one's judgment, and judgment was something that she needed to be in control of right now. She reached up and stroked Rodyn's neck, trying to calm the agitated horse. He calmed slightly at her touch, and they pressed on.

Just as Alexa began to lose all hope of ever finding the cave, it appeared in front of her. Alexa sighed in relief and resisted the urge to leap up and down like a child from excitement. As they neared the cave, however, strange sounds met Alexa's ears. Rodyn flattened his ears back and snorted warningly. Alexa listened as the sounds grew louder and more boisterous. For a moment, she thought that a band of orcs had inhabited the cave, but the voices coming from inside were rich and deep, not snarling and evil like the voices of orcs. A strong smell slowly drifted out from the cave. It was not the foul stench of orcs, but rather, the sweet smell of roasting meat and of... ale?

Alexa gripped Rodyn's reins tightly and began to enter the cave. She sighed tiredly. She was past caring who was in the cave and whether or not they were friendly. She was wet, exhausted, and sore, and poor Rodyn seemed to be feeling worse than she was. She sighed. She would rather die dry and warm, than die wet and tired and possibly fall off an icy cliff.

As she traveled deeper into the cave, the sound of the voices became more familiar. Dwarves! She smiled and began to walk further, but several Dwarves, all wielding rather sharp axes, approached her.

"Stop right there, Elf!" one ordered. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

She frowned at his harshness. "Who am I? Who are you?" she asked stubbornly in return.

The Dwarf growled menacingly at her. "Impudent Elf!" he muttered. "I am Nali, and you, Elf, are trespassing!"

Alexa's eyes widened in disbelief. Why was this Dwarf being so hostile towards her? "Trespassing? I most certainly am not trespassing! I am Alexa, and I have used this cave as shelter many a time during my travels."

"Well, we are here now, Elf. So get out!" the Dwarf shouted.

Alexa was about to inform him that she had no intention of leaving, but a strong, commanding voice interrupted them.

"What is going on here, Nali?" the voice demanded.

Alexa watched as a strong, robust Dwarf approached them. The Dwarf had a long, grizzly brown beard with equally grizzly brown hair, and he was wearing the traditionally heavy Dwarven armor. He appeared to be the leader of these Dwarves, for his presence was commanding and silenced all of the other Dwarves. His brown eyes glittered with anger as he continued.

"I asked you what is going on here, Nali. Who is this woman?"

"She is an Elf and a trespasser, my Lord Balin," the guard answered.

Balin looked at her. "Who are you, and why have you entered here?" he asked.

Alexa sighed. "I am Alexa, and my horse and I are trying to gain some relief from this terrible weather. I have used this cave many a time for shelter during my travels, and would like to do so again now."

Balin eyed her suspiciously. "Why would an Elf wish to stay in the company of Dwarves?" he asked.

Alexa frowned, not understanding. "I have great respect for the Dwarven people, my lord. I have known several Dwarves in my lifetime and consider them all to be very dear friends of mine."

Nali laughed harshly. "A Dwarf? Friends with an Elf? Utterly ridiculous!"

Balin held up his hand angrily. "Silence, Nali!" he ordered. He returned his attention to Alexa. "Who are these Dwarves of whom you speak?"

"I have known many Dwarves, my lord. Garin, son of Doin was a very dear friend of mine, and he is only the first Dwarf that I count among my friends. He and I escaped an evil man together many years ago. I stayed with him and his family for a time. I also knew Garin's son, Serin, and I have known many more of Garin's descendents.

Balin's eyes were enormous as he stared at her. "Garin the Great Storyteller?" She nodded and his eyes brightened in recognition. "Many of Garin's descendents became storytellers as well. One of the tales that they tell is how Garin and his Elven woman friend escaped a brutal slave trader. Was that you, my lady?"

Alexa smiled and nodded. "Yes, my lord. It was."

Balin nodded and smiled warmly at her, all earlier distrust forgotten. "Please come join us, Lady Alexa. We have more than enough food and drink, and it appears that we will be here for some time, until the storm clears."

Alexa grinned. "It would be my great pleasure to be in the company of such honorable Dwarves."

Balin laughed heartily and led her deeper into the cavern. They entered the largest portion of the cave, and Alexa was amazed by how many Dwarves were there. The cave was enormous, but it was completely full of laughing, boisterous Dwarves. Alexa smiled. It had been a long time since she had been in the company of Dwarves. She missed their honesty and directness, as well as their delightful merry-making and hospitality. Balin motioned for her to sit near him. He looked around the cave and addressed his people.

"My friends, this is Alexa. She is a friend to the Dwarves, and will be staying here with us until the weather clears," he told them.

The dwarves glanced up and grunted at her, and then returned to their food. Even though they paid her little heed, Alexa could sense their tension. What was this distrust that they had of Elves? She glanced at Balin as he handed her a piece of cooked meat and a mug of ale.

"Here you are, Alexa. I hope you like red meat and ale, for we do not have any of that fancy Elven food or drink."

Alexa grinned. "Meat and ale are wonderful, Balin. I am very tired of _lembas_ bread, and I have always preferred ale to Elven wine."

Balin smiled. "Next you are going to tell me that you enjoy drinking games," he said.

Alexa's mouth curved into a sly smile. "I have taken part in drinking games a time or two."

Balin's mouth fell open. "Truly? I did not know that Elves participated in such things."

Alexa grinned. "I have only recently been living as an Elf. I was raised by humans. I have played drinking games with Hobbits, Men, and Dwarves." She smiled proudly. "I was the victor every time." She shook her head and laughed softly. "Males should learn not to underestimate the skill of females."

Balin laughed. "I shall have to tell my cousin, Gimli, of this. He will never believe it."

Alexa laughed and ate her meat. She downed her ale in one drink, much to the shock of the on-looking Dwarves. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned at them. They began to laugh, and the former distrust that they had regarded her with vanished.

The group remained awake well into the night, the Dwarves telling Alexa of how they were traveling to Moria to attempt to reestablish a kingdom. They told her of how Moria was overrun by orcs and how many of their kinsmen had been slain by them. They were determined to take their kingdom back from the orcs by any and all means necessary. The mood then lightened, and the Dwarves began to tell Alexa stories of their heritage, and Alexa began to regale them with tales of her life and travels.

****

* * *

Alexa stayed with the Dwarves for several more days. The weather finally began to clear, and it was safe to travel once again. Early one morning, Alexa and the Dwarves prepared to leave, her heading for Lothlòrien, and the Dwarves heading for Moria. Alexa smiled and clasped arms with Balin. 

"Thank you for your hospitality and friendship, Balin," she said.

"And thank you for your friendship also, Alexa. I do hope that you will come visit us in Moria once we have resettled it," he replied.

Alexa smiled. "I would be honored and delighted to, Balin."

He grinned. "Safe travel to you, Alexa."

"And to you, Balin."

Alexa turned and mounted Rodyn. She waved and said farewell to her new friends, and began to travel on to Lothlòrien.


	10. The Quarrel

**Chapter X: The Quarrel**

Haldir had received an unexpected reprieve from his duties at the borders. The Fellowship had just arrived in Lothlòrien, and after he had escorted them to the Lady Galadriel, she had asked him to remain in Caras Galadhorn until they left. He had been most pleased to see Legolas and Aragorn again, even though the circumstances surrounding their meeting were most dire. Another man, Boromir of Gondor, and four Hobbits, one of whom was the Ringbearer, were also members of the Fellowship. Haldir had been greatly saddened to hear of Gandalf's death in Moria, for the wizard had been both wise and kind. His eyes narrowed angrily as he though of the final member of the Fellowship: an irritating, insulting Dwarf. Haldir sighed in annoyance. He would have been glad to have left that Dwarf at the borders, rather than bringing him into the very heart of his homeland.

Haldir glanced up and saw his brother Orophin's wife, Lalaith, fetching water from the stream. He smiled wryly. Alexa had had her hand in getting those two together. If Alexa had not persuaded Lalaith to ask Orophin to dance all those years ago, the two of them probably would have never even spoken to one another. He called to her, and she turned and smiled at him. He gave her a brotherly embrace, and smiled at her round abdomen. It would not be long now until the baby came.

"Lalaith, you know my brother should be doing this," he said, pointing to her water vessel. "You should be resting."

She grinned. "I know, Haldir. Orophin ordered me to stay in bed and rest, but I am weary of being idle." She laughed softly. "Besides, I never listen to him anyway."

Haldir smiled at her. "Well, I am going to carry this vessel back to your talan," he said. Lalaith began to protest, but he cut her off. "I insist," he told her in a tone that allowed no argument.

Lalaith capitulated, and they walked the short distance to her flet. They entered the talan, and Haldir set the water vessel on the table. He turned and smiled at Lalaith, who had sat down in a comfortable chair.

"Have you seen Alexa today, Lalaith?" Haldir asked.

She nodded. "Yes. She visited me here just a short while ago to see how I was faring. I believe that she said she was going to the stables."

Haldir smiled. "Good. I need to speak with her." He studied Lalaith and frowned slightly. She was pale and appeared to be exhausted. "Please stay here and rest, Lalaith. Do not attempt to do any more work," he implored.

She nodded. "I will, Haldir. I am tired and am going to try to sleep for awhile."

"You do that. I shall see you soon, Sister."

She smiled and gave him a slight wave. He left the talan and began walking to the stables. As he walked, he reveled in the beauty of Lothlòrien. The forest shined brightly in the morning sun, and a warm breeze whispered gently through the trees. Despite all of the evil outside the land, Lothlòrien remained as beautiful as ever. He knew that Lady Galadriel was using all of her power and the power of her ring, Nenya, to protect Lothlòrien from Sauron's evil darkness. How long she could continue to do so, he knew not.

As Haldir neared the stables, he saw Alexa standing in the paddock with Rodyn. The horse was sniffing her and nudging her gently. She laughed and produced an apple. The horse whinnied in triumph, and quickly ate it from her hand. Haldir walked up behind her and put his arms around her, pulling her close. She covered his hands with her own and leaned into him. She turned her head and smiled impishly at him. He grinned and gently kissed her. She broke the kiss and laughed as Rodyn snorted in annoyance.

"He is jealous, Haldir," she teased.

"Of course he is," he replied and kissed her cheek.

"I am surprised to see you, Haldir. I did not expect you back for several days."

He nodded. "The Fellowship has arrived in Lothlòrien. I escorted them here, and the Lady asked that I remain in the city until they depart."

She nodded in understanding. "Was Aragorn among them?" she asked. Haldir nodded and she grinned. "It will be good to see him again, for it has been a long time since our last encounter."

Haldir smiled. "Yes. He, four Hobbits, Legolas of Mirkwood, Boromir of Gondor, and a Dwarf comprise the Fellowship." He bowed his head sadly. "Gandalf the Gray fell in Moria. The mine was overrun by orcs and inhabited by a Balrog. The Fellowship went there seeking protection and aid, but all of the Dwarves had been killed long ago. Gandalf fell into Shadow while fighting the Balrog."

Alexa flinched as if struck. Haldir studied her in concern. She seemed sickened by the news of Gandalf's death, for she was pale and running a trembling hand through her hair. He touched her arm, but she stiffened and pulled away. He winced slightly at her withdrawal, but he reached out to her again, and this time she allowed him to pull her into his embrace.

"Are you all right, beloved?" Haldir asked as he gently stroked her hair.

She drew back and nodded. "Yes, Haldir. I am just distressed by this grave news."

He nodded and lightly kissed her brow. "I understand, my love. Gandalf was a wise and loyal friend. He will be greatly missed."

She frowned slightly and then nodded. "Did you say that a Dwarf accompanied the Fellowship?"

He nodded. "Yes. Gimli, son of Gloin was his name."

Alexa smiled slightly. Balin's cousin Gimli. She had never met him, but it would be good to speak with him. She returned her attention to Haldir as he continued.

"I do not understand why that Dwarf was permitted to enter Lothlòrien. He should have been left at the borders," he said in annoyance.

Alexa frowned at him. "Why do you say that, Haldir?" she asked, not understanding. "Dwarves are an honorable people."

"Honorable? They are thieves and nothing more," he said derisively.

Alexa scowled at him. _Why does he speak of my friends this way? _"How dare you be so judgmental of Dwarves, Haldir! Dwarves are a loyal and honorable people. Though they seem gruff, they are kind and honest. You know not of what you speak!"

Haldir's brows rose in surprise at her vehement anger. He stared at her, and his eyes narrowed. "Would you defend an Elf so fervently?" he asked. He regretted his words the moment they left his lips, but it was too late. Alexa's eyes widened in surprise, and he saw the pain and shock that crossed her face. She was silent for a moment, but then her eyes narrowed and a coldness that had been absent for a long time, entered her eyes.

"Yes, I would," she said icily. She shook her head in disgust. "You can think whatever you wish, Haldir, but I am not going to stand here and listen to it!" She turned quickly and stormed away.

Haldir watched her walk away. He threw up his hands in confusion. He would never understand her! He frowned stubbornly. _Well, I am not going to be the one to apologize._ He turned and walked back to his talan, pain and regret tugging at his heart.


	11. Friends

**Chapter XI: Friends**

Alexa stormed away from Haldir, completely furious. What right did he have to speak of her friends so cruelly? She stopped when she reached a small glade. Sitting down, she leaned back against a tree and drew her knees up to her chest. She sighed heavily. It had been a long time since she and Haldir had quarreled. She frowned stubbornly. _Well, I am not going to be the one to apologize. He is the one at fault here._ A slight rustling in the bushes interrupted her thoughts. She looked up as a Dwarf entered the glade.

The Dwarf was short with a long, grizzly brown beard and equally grizzly brown hair. He was wearing the traditional Dwarven armor, and he had a large, double-headed axe strapped to his back and a smaller axe at his waist. His brown eyes were full of sadness, and his face was pale. _This must be Gimli_, she thought. The Dwarf froze as he saw her.

"Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to disturb you," he said, his voice gruff.

She rose and smiled at him. "You are not disturbing me, Master Dwarf. Please honor me with your company."

Gimli stared at the Elven woman in surprise. Was she actually asking him to join her? He searched her eyes, looking for the typical Elven contempt, but all he found in them was a genuine kindness. He frowned slightly in confusion, but joined her. The Elven woman smiled warmly at him.

"I am Alexa. What is your name, Master Dwarf?" she asked.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, my lady." He frowned. 'Alexa.' Why was that name so familiar?

"I was greatly saddened to hear of Balin and his people's deaths in Moria," she said sadly. "Balin was a dear friend of mine."

Gimli glanced at her sharply. _She knows Balin and claims him as her friend? How is this possible?_ As if she knew his thoughts, the Elven maiden continued.

"Balin, his people, and I shared a cave during a terrible snowstorm in the Misty Mountains many years ago. Balin and his people showed me great kindness and hospitality."

Gimli's eyes brightened in recognition. Balin had told him of this Elf! "Balin spoke of you, Lady Alexa. He told me of your staying with them, and of how you knew Garin the Great Storyteller." He eyed her skeptically. "He also mentioned something about drinking games."

Alexa laughed softly. "Yes. I have taken part in many a drinking game, Gimli. In fact, I played several with Balin in the mountains." She smiled in fond remembrance. "He did not lose well."

Gimli laughed. "He never could accept being beaten."

Alexa shook her head, and they both laughed. She smiled sadly. "I miss him."

"As do I, lass. As do I," he replied.

Alexa studied Gimli and frowned slightly. What could have made Haldir speak so ill of this Dwarf? "I am sorry for the poor treatment you received at the borders, Gimli," she told him.

Gimli looked at her in surprise. "It was not your fault, lass. I told the Captain what I thought of him and his treatment."

She nodded. "As did I. I do not tolerate anyone speaking ill of people that I respect."

Gimli sighed. "You would receive the same initial treatment if you entered our lands."

"Yes. Balin and his people were not welcoming to me at first. Why is there this distrust and hostility between Elves and Dwarves?"

"I am surprised that you do not know of this, lass. It has been going on for many years."

"I have not lived among my people for very long, Gimli. Not even a hundred years yet," she told him.

He nodded. "I will tell you then, lass. It began when an Elven king accused the Dwarves of stealing his gold. The Dwarves responded to this by saying that they did not steal his gold, but only took what was due them for payment for work they had done for the king. Ever since then, the Elves and Dwarves have regarded each other with distrust."

Alexa stared at him in surprise. "Is that the only reason for this quarrel?"

"It was the beginning. The feud has grown far beyond that now."

"Which people were telling the truth? Who really began this quarrel?" she asked.

"I believe my people, lass, but I truly do not know for certain," he replied.

Alexa nodded. "Thank you for telling me of this, Gimli." He nodded and she smiled. "I must go. I hope to see you again before the Fellowship departs."

"Yes, lass. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Gimli." She turned and left the glade, her heart heavy and thinking of Haldir.

* * *

Alexa walked aimlessly through the forest, thinking of all that Gimli had told her. She was still angry with Haldir for what he had said, but now she understood his animosity toward Dwarves slightly more. However, she was far too proud to seek him out and apologize. Besides, she was still hurt by his comment about her defending her own people. Did he not know the answer to that by now? She glanced up and saw a dark-haired man standing afar off. The man was dressed in the attire of a ranger, and Alexa immediately recognized him as Aragorn. She smiled and called to him. He turned and grinned when he saw her. She walked up to him, and they embraced each other tightly. 

"It is so good to see you, Estel!" she told him.

"And you, Alexa! I have missed you, _mellon nin_," he replied.

"And I you, my young lord. It has been far too long."

"Yes, it has." He sighed heavily. "If only we were meeting under better circumstances."

"I know. I heard about Gandalf's death," she said gently. She knew that Aragorn had been close to the wizard.

Aragorn bowed his head. "His death was greatly felt by all of us."

Alexa reached out and gently squeezed his arm. She hated to see her friend hurting so, but did not want to press him further. Her brows rose in surprise as she saw the Evenstar around his neck. _Arwen must have given him this._

"How are Arwen and your brothers, Estel?"

He smiled at her, but she could see the sadness that he tried to hide. "Arwen is well, as are my brothers." He brightened slightly. "They are ever the pranksters of Rivendell."

She laughed. "They will never change." Not that she wanted them to. She grinned impishly. "Do you remember the time we scared them so badly that they fell off their horses?"

He grinned. "Yes. I hid in the oak tree while you distracted them."

"And then you jumped out of the tree, howling like a warg, and frightened them so terribly that they fell off their horses and into the mud!" She laughed. "I will never forget the looks on their faces. I laughed so hard, my sides hurt."

"As did I," he said between laughs. "I did not think they would ever forgive us for that one."

"But they did... after they pushed us into the stream," she said wryly.

"Do not forget, we pulled them in with us. Our fathers must have laughed for a week. The four of us, completely drenched, were quite a sight, I am certain," he said.

Alexa laughed. "Yes. They were probably wondering what ever possessed them to have children in the first place."

He grinned at her. "Does Haldir know what a prankster you are?"

Alexa's light mood fell away at the mention of Haldir. She was still hurting from their fight. _What has happened to me? I used to be able to deaden myself to everything, but now I am alive with feeling. And sometimes the feelings are so painful._ She glanced at Aragorn, who was watching her expectantly.

"No, not really," she muttered.

Aragorn studied her. He could tell that something was wrong, which surprised him, for Alexa was usually very skilled at hiding her feelings. He was concerned, for she was his dear friend, and he hated to see her hurting.

"Is everything all right, Alexa?" he asked.

Alexa lowered her eyes. "Yes," she lied. "Everything is fine."

"Are you certain?"

She looked pointedly at the Evenstar around his neck, then into his eyes. "Yes."

He nodded, and she sighed in relief. He looked up at the evening sky, and returned his gaze to her. "I must return to the Fellowship, Alexa. Shall I see you again before we depart?"

She smiled. "Of course, Estel. Rest well, _mellon nin_."

"And you as well. Good night, Alexa."

They embraced, and he departed. She smiled. It was so good to see him again. She frowned. _I hope everything is well between him and Arwen._ She had few friends, but she wanted to see those that she did have happy. She climbed partway up a Mallorn tree and sat on a low branch. She leaned back against the trunk and stared up at the stars. She would receive no rest this night.


	12. Memories

**Chapter XII: Memories**

Haldir walked angrily through the forest. He was in a foul mood, and most were avoiding him because of it. His brother Rumil, foolish and impetuous as he was, had attempted to inquire as to the reason for his mood. Haldir had scowled and snapped at him, causing Rumil, and everyone else, to avoid him for the remainder of the day. One did not further aggravate an already angry March Warden and expect not to suffer the consequences.

Haldir sighed heavily. He hated quarreling with Alexa. It always put him in a horrid mood, especially if the argument was prolonged. He had not seen her since this morning, when they had argued. He had gone to her talan several times in an attempt to speak with her, but it had been to no avail, for she had not been there all day. Where had she gone? His question was quickly answered, for he saw her jump from a Mallorn branch a short distance off. She landed with her back to him and began walking away, but he called to her. She froze momentarily, then slowly turned around. He walked over to her and stopped when he was a few paces away.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hello," she whispered in return.

They remained silent for a moment, both of their gazes moving uneasily from the ground to one another. Haldir shifted uncomfortably and sighed. He looked up and met her eyes. They held one another's gaze for a moment before they both spoke.

"I am sorry," they said in unison.

They both smiled slightly, some of the tension between them relieved. Alexa looked at Haldir, and swallowed what remained of her pride.

"I am truly sorry, Haldir. I should have not gotten so angry with you."

"And I should not have said what I did. I am sorry, beloved." She smiled, and he felt the weight that had been pressing so heavily on his heart, lift from him. He took her hand, and they sat back against the Mallorn tree.

"I do not understand your avid defense of Dwarves, though," he continued.

Alexa sighed. She needed to tell him the truth. Perhaps then he would understand her respect for Dwarves. "Have you ever known a Dwarf, Haldir? Personally, that is." He shook his head. "Well, I have. Many, in fact. Garin was the first, for I met him when I was a slave."

Haldir sat forward and listened intently. It was so rare that she spoke of her past, and he was glad that she was now. It showed that she still had trust in him.

"Dargon had many slaves of all races, classes, and genders. Most he sold, but he kept enough to manage his large estate. Owning slaves of all races gave Dargon a sense of power, a power that he relished. He believed that by owning and selling slaves of all races, he could somehow control them all. Oddly enough, I was the only Elf in his house and Garin was the only Dwarf. Garin was captured and brought to Dargon's estate, not two years before the escape."

She paused, and Haldir studied her. He knew that she was trying to remain emotionless as she spoke; yet she seemed unable to prevent the pain and bitterness from creeping into her voice. He squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue.

"Dargon only kept the slaves he found that he could gain the most pleasure out of beating and torturing. He would kill the slaves after he tired of them; after they had lost their souls and had spilled their life's blood on his cold, marble halls for all of their days. Dargon chose Garin as one of his slaves because of Garin's stubbornness and pride. Garin would never obey him or show pain no matter what Dargon did. This intrigued Dargon enough that he made Garin one of us. Yet, through it all, I remained the one that Dargon delighted in beating the most."

She shuddered as the memories washed over her like a painful flood. "The day that I killed Dargon was the day that everything changed...."

* * *

Alexa stared at the dagger that she held in her hand. It was covered in Dargon's blood. The dagger fell from her hand and clattered onto the marble floor, the sound reverberating throughout the silent hall. Alexa stared numbly at the blood covering her hands. She had never had another's blood on her hands before. She glanced down at the body lying on the floor. He was lying in a pool of dark blood. Dargon's lifeless body stared up at her, his eyes bulging and his face contorted with rage and shock. The long, deep slit along his throat had finally ceased its fervent gushing of blood. 

Alexa stared at the body for a long while. An overwhelming emptiness consumed her, but one final emotion rang true: satisfaction. She felt satisfaction for just a moment as she looked at the body. But then the emotion faded, leaving behind nothing but an empty, dead shell of the person she once was. She felt nothing now. No pain, no rage, no peace. Nothing. She slowly raised her eyes as someone entered the room. Garin. He just stood there for a moment, staring between her and the body, his mouth gaping. After a moment, he regained his voice and began to speak.

"Alexa—What—Did you—How?" he asked, questions pouring from his mouth.

"I killed him," she said tonelessly. "I slit his throat."

Garin stared at her for a moment, and then took her hand. Alexa looked at his hand for a moment, and returned her gaze to the body. Garin began to pull her towards the door.

"Come, lass. We must leave now, while we have the chance," Garin told her.

Alexa removed her hand from his grasp and walked over to Dargon's body. Leaning down, she removed his house keys from his belt. She rose and slowly began following Garin down the hall. Garin grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him, for she needed the support, and they had to hurry.

As they passed the library, Alexa could see Galdor, the house master, arranging papers on Dargon's desk. He turned and stared at them as they walked by. He ran from the library, and quickly tore down the hall after them.

"Alexa? Garin? What are you two doing?" Galdor asked. He frowned as Garin kept running down the hall, dragging Alexa along with him. He pursued them, calling out, but they paid him no heed, much to his ire. Several other servants had heard the noise and were peering out from various rooms watching them. He scowled at them, and they quickly returned to their work.

Galdor finally caught up to the pair as they reached the back entrance. He frowned as they stopped before the door. _What do they think they are doing?_ he wondered. _No one can open that door but Dargon._ But to his great surprise, Alexa unlocked the door, Dargon's keys dangling from her hand. His mouth dropped open, and she turned to him. It was then that he saw the dried blood on her hands and dress. His eyes widened in disbelief. _Alexa? Shy, meek, timid Alexa? She could not have done it. Could she?_ She reached out and handed him the keys.

"Get everyone out before it is too late," she said, her face and voice devoid of all emotion.

He continued to gape at her, but managed to nod. She turned, and she and Garin left the house. He watched them until they disappeared from his sight and into the forest.

"Farewell," he whispered. He turned and entered the house, and began his task of freeing the other slaves.

* * *

Garin continued to pull Alexa along, as they weaved through the trees. He glanced up at her in concern. Her face was expressionless, and her eyes were empty. He sighed deeply. _I hope killing that monster did not destroy her._

"Alexa, you are going to stay with my wife and I for awhile," he told her.

Alexa stared down at him. "Stay with you? For how long?"

"For as long as you need to, lass."

Alexa shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "I will be fine on my own."

"Alexa, you have spent your entire life as a slave to that man. You have never been on your own, so how can you expect to know how to survive? You need someone to teach you how to fend for yourself." He sighed. "You have helped me, lass. Now let me help you."

Alexa glanced at him and sighed. She knew that Garin only wanted to help her, however, kindness had been so sparse in her life that she could not help being suspicious. But she knew that he was right. She did not know the first thing about how to live on her own. She did not know how to hunt, or fight, or even how to ride a horse. However, she did know one thing: how to kill. She looked down at Garin and nodded slowly.

"Good," he said gruffly, and looked at the forest around him. "Come. We have a two day journey ahead of us."

She nodded, and they continued on their journey to freedom.

* * *

Alexa glanced up at Haldir, who was listening intently. "I stayed with Garin and his wife for a long while. They taught me how to rely on myself and how to survive on my own. Without their guidance, I do not know what I would have done." She looked into his eyes. "That is why I respect the Dwarves so greatly, Haldir. I consider many of them to be dear friends of mine, and many have aided me when my need was dire." She bowed her head sadly. 

"Balin, the Lord of Moria, was another that I count among my friends. He and I met in the Misty Mountains during one of my journeys to Lothlòrien. Balin, his people, and I shared a cave to protect ourselves from a violent snowstorm. It was there that Balin became my friend."

Haldir reached out and lightly ran his hand across her back. He looked at her, his eyes full of shame. No wonder she had gotten so angry with him.

"I am sorry for everything, my love," he told her. "Elves and Dwarves have had a distrust of each other for many years, and I was overcome by old feelings of anger and hatred."

"I know, Haldir. Gimli told me of the quarrel between our peoples. I am sorry I was so angry with you. I did not know."

He smiled gently and traced his finger along her jaw. "Neither did I."

Haldir reached out and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He could feel her tension. She was always upset when she spoke of her past, for it greatly troubled her. He began to gently knead her shoulders and felt her relax against him. He smiled and lightly kissed her ear.

"I love you, _meleth nin_," he whispered.

She covered his hands with her own and squeezed them gently. They remained in each other's arms until the sun rose, gracing the world with another day.


	13. Questions

**Chapter XIII: Questions**

Haldir stood on the guard's flet, his eyes meticulously scanning the forest. They had had to increase the guard on the borders as of late, for many orcs had been invading the land. Today, however, had been relatively quiet, the most interesting thing being a family of deer that had passed through the forest. Haldir glanced up as Orophin and Rumil approached. He smiled, for Orophin had only returned to duty today, having taken several days leave when Lalaith had delivered the baby.

"Good day, my brothers," Haldir greeted. "Orophin, how are Lalaith and the baby?"

Orophin grinned proudly. "Lalaith is well, and little Miriel is a joy. It was difficult to leave them and return to duty today."

Haldir nodded in understanding. "I am certain that it was. I know I would have a difficult time leaving my family to come to duty."

Orophin nodded, and Rumil smiled mischievously. "Haldir," Rumil began. "When are you going to ask Alexa for her hand?"

Haldir blushed vividly to the tips of his ears. "Sometime soon," he mumbled.

Rumil grinned. "Well, if you do not ask her soon, then perhaps I shall. After all, I am unattached, and she is quite unique."

Haldir scowled fiercely at him and Rumil laughed. "I jest, Haldir. You two were made for each other. I, however, have not yet met a lady that I wish to bind myself to."

"You have courted so many that I am surprised one has not struck your fancy, Rumil," Haldir teased.

"Perhaps, one day. But for now, I am enjoying being unattached and being free to do as I wish," Rumil replied. "However, you, Haldir, appear to be ready for marriage."

Haldir smiled. "It is true. I do desire for marriage."

"Then ask the lady!" his brothers said in unison.

Haldir grinned. "I shall. Very soon."

"Good," they replied, and returned to their posts. Haldir continued his watching of the forest and shook his head. His brothers delighted in incessantly teasing him. However, they were right. He did want to ask Alexa to become his wife. _Married to Alexa_, he thought. He smiled broadly. _What more could I want?_

* * *

Haldir paced the floor of his talan nervously. Today was the day he would ask Alexa to become his wife. He had been rehearsing what he would say for days. He had even practiced in front of the mirror, but had felt so foolish that he had quit after a few moments. He had asked Alexa to go riding with him, and he would ask her his question while they were out. His heart leaped as he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and saw Alexa standing on the landing. 

"Hello, Haldir," she greeted, and gave him a quick kiss. "Are you ready to leave?"

He nodded, and they began walking to the stables. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his own. He walked stiffly, and frowned as he felt his hands began to perspire. She looked at him in concern.

"Is everything all right, Haldir?" she asked.

He nodded and gave her a weak smile. She raised her brow skeptically at him, but did not question him further. They reached the stables and mounted their horses. Haldir was so nervous that he nearly fell off his horse, but fortunately, Alexa did not seem to notice. They rode from the stables and into the surrounding countryside. They trotted the horses for awhile, but it was not long before they were riding at a full gallop.

They rode for some time, finally stopping when they reached a beautiful, crystalline stream. They dismounted and sat on the grass along the bank.

Alexa leaned back on her elbows and looked up at Haldir. She frowned in concern. He was sitting rather stiffly, and he was so pale. What was troubling him so greatly? She sat up and covered his hand with her own.

"Are you certain everything is all right, Haldir? You seem upset."

Haldir glanced at her. "Everything is fine, my dear," he lied. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he sighed. _Who am I fooling? Certainly not her. I had better ask her now, before I lose my nerve. _He turned to her and took her hands in his own.

"Alexa, I..." he stammered.

"Yes, Haldir?" she asked.

"Well, I..." his voice trailed off. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly. He could feel her surprise, but she returned his kiss. He released her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," he said.

He saw the surprise and confusion that crossed her face, but she smiled. "And I love you, Haldir."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I... I wanted to ask you if...."

She smiled gently. "Go ahead, Haldir. Ask me whatever you wish."

He took her hands again and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"

Alexa stared at him in stunned silence. He had just asked her to marry him! She had not been expecting this. So many emotions bombarded her all at once: love, joy, surprise, and fear. She sighed. There was no doubt in her heart that she loved this Elf more than anything, but could she marry him? Was she even capable of being a wife? Her heart cried "yes", but her mind screamed "wait". She sighed, for her mind's reason always triumphed over her heart's desires.

Alexa glanced at Haldir uneasily. "I need time to think on this, Haldir," she said, her voice wavering slightly. She saw the hurt and disappointment that crossed his face before he lowered his head.

"Oh," he whispered.

Alexa reached out and gently lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Haldir, I love you so very much. I just need some time to think."

He nodded. "I shall await your answer, my love."

She smiled gently, and they both rose. "We should return to Lothlòrien," she said.

He nodded in agreement, and they mounted their horses. They rode back to Lothlòrien in silence, both of them in deep thought concerning the proposal that Haldir had made.

* * *

Alexa walked dejectedly through the gardens. She was so confused, and she knew that Haldir was hurting, even though he was being incredibly understanding of her request for time. As she turned onto another path, she saw Lady Galadriel sitting on a bench in front of her. Galadriel smiled at her. 

"Good day, Alexa. Please join me," she greeted, patting the space beside her.

Alexa sat down slowly and clasped her hands together. She looked at Galadriel, who smiled gently.

"I know what troubles you, child," the Lady said.

Alexa sighed. She had long since stopped being surprised by Galadriel's ability to read her thoughts. "Yes. I love Haldir so much, but I do not know if I can accept his proposal. I am not like most Elven women. I do not know how to be a wife."

Galadriel patted Alexa's hand. "You must consider this carefully. But do not fret. I know that you will make the right decision."

"And what is the right decision, my Lady?" Alexa asked.

"I cannot tell you that, my dear. But you will find the answer that you seek."

Alexa nodded. "Yes, my Lady."

"Alexa, do you know that the Elves are leaving Middle Earth?"

Alexa frowned slightly at Galadriel's sudden change of subject. "I have heard other Elves speaking of it, but I did not understand what they meant."

"The time of the Elves is ending. We are leaving these shores and going into the West to Valinor," Galadriel continued.

"Are all of the Elves leaving, my Lady?"

"Yes. We are all leaving in time."

Alexa started slightly as full realization came upon her. _My father!_ She rose suddenly and looked at Galadriel.

"Thank you, my Lady. I must depart."

Galadriel nodded, and Alexa left the gardens. She had to return to Rivendell.

* * *

Alexa walked quickly through Caras Galadhorn. She was deeply troubled and somewhat angered by what Galadriel had told her. _Father would not leave without telling me, would he? I must return to Rivendell with all haste._ She was so lost in thought that she did not see the Elf in front of her, until she collided with him. The Elf's strong hands reached out and caught her waist in an attempt to steady her. She glanced up and gasped slightly as she met Haldir's concerned gaze. 

"What is wrong, Alexa?" he asked, alarm in his voice. "Where are you going?"

"I am sorry, Haldir. I was so lost in thought that I did not see you."

He reached out and touched her cheek. "Are you all right, beloved?"

"Yes," she lied. "I just need to return to Rivendell for a short while."

She winced at the look of sadness that entered his features. She reached up and touched his face.

"I will only be gone for a short time, Haldir. I promise I will give you my answer when I return," she said.

He gazed into her eyes. "And I will be here awaiting your answer." He smiled tenderly. "I will always be here."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. After a moment, he lightly broke the kiss and embraced her. Alexa returned his embrace, loving the feel of his arms around her.

"I love you, _meleth nin_," he whispered into her ear. "I will always love you."

"And I love you, Haldir."

He kissed her briefly and released her. He touched her hair and looked into her eyes. "_Namarie_, Alexa. Know that my heart travels with you, my love."

Alexa smiled. "_Namarie_, Haldir."

She turned and left, not knowing that Haldir never took his eyes from her departing form.


	14. Answers

**Chapter XIV: Answers**

Arwen stood on the balcony of her room and watched the city below. Rivendell had become so quiet, for many of the Elves had left for the Grey Havens. Another company was preparing to leave the city at this very moment. Arwen sighed. How she missed Aragorn, her beloved. Their parting had been unpleasant, him telling her that their hopes of being joined together were naught but a dream. It had broken her heart when he left with the Fellowship, and now most of her friends had taken the ships to Valinor, while she remained behind. She had never felt so alone.

Arwen still had hope that the quest would succeed, but her hopes had begun to dwindle with each passing day. So many troubling thoughts had been plaguing her as of late. Should she take the ship into the West as her father wished? She knew that if she journeyed to Valinor, all hope of being joined to Aragorn would be lost. Could she leave him and forgo all chances of happiness? She sighed worriedly. Where was Aragorn? Had he been injured? Hot tears stung her eyes as her dark thoughts continued. Would she ever see her beloved again? Silent tears began to course down her cheeks, as the ache in her heart grew until it was nigh unbearable. She sank onto the floor of the balcony in despair. Perhaps her father was right. Perhaps hope was lost.

Arwen started slightly as she heard the sounds of fierce hoof beats enter the city. She rose quickly and looked at the ground below. She felt a slight twinge of joy as she recognized the rider: Alexa! Arwen turned and began to make her way to the city gates. Alexa would have just come from Lothlòrien. Perhaps she had seen Aragorn!

She reached the gates quickly, but Alexa had already gone. She looked around anxiously and sighed in relief as she saw her friend heading for Lord Glorfindel's home. She moved hastily in pursuit of Alexa, and called out to her as she neared. Alexa ignored her, but Arwen called out to her again. This time Alexa stopped and turned to face her. Arwen frowned as she took in her friend's appearance. Alexa stood rigidly and appeared to be rather angry.

"Alexa, are you well?" Arwen asked in concern.

"I am fine, Arwen. I just need to speak with my father," Alexa replied, somewhat brusquely.

"How was your journey?" Arwen asked, ignoring her friend's coarseness.

"Fine."

Arwen decided to ask her what she desired to know, for Alexa did not seem to want to talk. "Did the Fellowship pass through Lothlòrien while you were there?"

"Yes."

"Was Aragorn among them?" Arwen asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Yes. He was in good health."

Arwen smiled happily. She was about to continue, when Alexa reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Arwen, I am sorry. I will find you later, and we will talk then. I need to speak with my father right now."

Arwen nodded and Alexa left quickly. Arwen frowned slightly. Alexa was not usually so abrupt with her, but she seemed to be truly upset about something. _I hope everything is all right._

* * *

Glorfindel sat in his chair, deep in thought. So many Elves were leaving these shores. Many of his friends in fact. Few Elves now remained in Rivendell, and it would not be long until all were gone. He sighed. If the Fellowship failed in their quest, the future of Middle-Earth was lost. All would suffer at the hands of Sauron. 

A loud noise startled him from his thoughts. He glanced up sharply as the door burst open, and Elyndiriel stormed in. He was overjoyed and shocked to see her, for she was not supposed to return to Rivendell for some time. She glared at him, and he frowned.

"Are you leaving?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Lady Galadriel told me that the Rivendell Elves were leaving for Valinor. Is this true? Are you leaving?" she questioned, hurt and anger shining in her eyes.

Glorfindel reached out to her, but she withdrew and crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly. He sighed. "Many of the Elves are leaving, Elyndiriel, but I am not. I will be one of the last Elves to depart."

"Would you leave without telling me, _Ada_?" she asked softly, a wounded tone in her voice.

He walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "No, little one. I would never leave without telling you. I want us to leave for Valinor together."

She looked up at him in surprised confusion. "You do?"

"Of course, Elyndiriel. I love you, and I want you with me always."

She leaned against him, and he put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. He frowned, for he could feel the tension radiating from her. Something else was troubling her.

"What is wrong, little one?" Glorfindel asked.

"Haldir has asked me to marry him," she whispered, withdrawing from him.

Glorfindel's brows rose in surprise. His little baby girl, married? He knew that he should have been expecting it, but he supposed that a father would never be truly prepared for such things. He returned his attention to her as she continued.

"I have not accepted his proposal, Father. I told him that I needed time to consider it." She sat down and ran her hand through her hair. "I love him, Father, but I do not know if I can marry him. I do not know how to be a wife." She sighed heavily. "I do not know what to do."

Glorfindel sat beside her and put his arm around her. "I cannot tell you what you should do, Elyndiriel. All that I can tell you to do is to listen to your heart and follow its guidance." He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "I will support whatever choice you make. I love you, my daughter."

She smiled. "I love you too, _Ada_."

He embraced her for a moment, and then they both rose. "You need to rest, Elyndiriel," he said, giving her a light push. "You look exhausted."

She nodded. "I am, and I shall. I will see you in the morning, Father."

He smiled as he watched her walk down the hall. He had not been expecting her home so soon, but he was so glad that she was here. He sighed and shook his head. _My little girl, married? This will take some getting used to._

* * *

Glorfindel walked down the hall to Elyndiriel's chamber, his heart heavy. He had news he needed to tell her, news that he knew she would not be pleased with. The door to her room was open, and he found her curled up in a chair reading yet another book on Elven history. She glanced up and smiled at him. 

"Good day, Father," she greeted.

"Good day, Elyndiriel," he replied, his tone somber.

She frowned. "What is wrong, Father?"

Glorfindel sighed and sat beside her. He had to tell her this, even though it would greatly distress her, especially because of the recent events that occurred in Lothlòrien. She set down her book and looked at him, her eyes full of concern. He sighed deeply and began.

"Haldir and many of the other Galadhrim, along with some of the Elves of Rivendell, are being sent to aid the people at Helm's Deep. The people of Rohan are in dire need of assistance, for the legions of Isengard have been sent to destroy them."

"What?" she asked weakly. "He could be killed!"

"Yes," he replied. "It is a very dangerous mission."

Elyndiriel ran her hand through her hair, something she always did when she was upset. "When are they leaving?"

"I know not for certain, but it will be soon. Possibly within a week's time."

Glorfindel studied his daughter in concern. She was deathly pale and looked rather ill. He reached out to try to comfort her, but she stood and began nervously pacing the floor. He rose and walked over to her. He caught her arm, and she looked at him with wild, desperate eyes.

"I never answered him, Father! He could die, and I never answered him," she said, her voice full of anguish.

"He knows that you love him, Elyndiriel."

"Does he?" she asked.

He was about to answer her, but she stopped him. She shook her head. "Please, Father. I just need to be alone right now."

Glorfindel sighed. She always pushed people away when she needed comfort the most. However, he decided to honor her request, not wanting to further upset her.

"Very well, Elyndiriel. As you wish. But, I will be here if you want to talk."

She nodded, and he turned and left the chamber. He was terribly worried about her, and hoped that she would come speak with him after she had calmed.

* * *

Alexa watched her father walk away, her heart racing. How could Haldir leave? Was he mad? Did he not realize that he could be killed? She would never forgive herself if he died without knowing her answer. Without knowing how she really felt. She frowned in determination. She was not going to let him. She was going to begin riding for Lothlòrien tonight, and she was going to give him her answer. And she was going to stop him from leaving; either that or she was going to Helm's Deep with him. 

Alexa wrote her father a quick letter of explanation, snatched up her pack and weapons, and headed for the stables. She mounted Rodyn and quickly left the city, heading for Lothlòrien at a full gallop. She had to make it to Lothlòrien in time.


	15. Emptiness

**

* * *

Chapter XV: Emptiness**

Alexa rode furiously towards Lothlòrien, stopping only when Rodyn was too exhausted to continue. She barely ate and never rested, for all that she cared about was getting to Lothlòrien before Haldir left. Exhaustion threatened to overtake her numerous times, but she resisted it and pressed on. She cared not for herself, but only for Haldir.

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief as the forest of Lothlòrien loomed before her. She had made the journey far more quickly than usual due to her intense, relentless pace. _Perhaps I have arrived in time._ She rode swiftly through the forest, heading for Caras Galadhorn. She was not hindered by the wardens, which was unusual, for Haldir always met her at the border. Fear began to gnaw at her heart, but she pushed it away. _He must be in the city. He has to be in the city_, she thought, trying desperately to reassure herself.

As she entered the city, she was taken aback by the silence. Caras Galadhorn was usually so vibrant and filled with joy, but now it was deathly silent and an air of sadness seemed to hang over the city like a black cloud. She did not dismount, but rode on, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She rode in the direction of Haldir's talan, but stopped as she saw Lalaith standing not afar off. Alexa dismounted and walked over to her.

Lalaith turned and stared at Alexa in surprise. She had not expected her back for some time, for Alexa had only recently left. She frowned as she studied her friend. Alexa's hair and clothing were disheveled, and her eyes were wild, almost frighteningly so. She looked exhausted beyond belief, and her horse seemed to be faring no better than she was.

"Alexa, are you all right?" Lalaith asked in concern.

"Where is he?" Alexa asked abruptly. "Where is Haldir?"

Lalaith lowered her head sadly. "They have already left for Helm's Deep."

Alexa stared numbly at Lalaith. She felt ill, if that was possible for an Elf. "When?"

"Four days ago," Lalaith answered. "Come with me back to my talan, and we will talk. You need to rest, Alexa."

Alexa ignored her and mounted Rodyn. She turned and tore out of the city, paying no heed to Lalaith's concerned calls. She rode into the countryside and began to head for Helm's Deep. She had to arrive there in time. She would never forgive herself if she did not.

* * *

Alexa made the journey to Helm's Deep quickly, for it was mainly over open plains, rather than harsh mountains. As she approached the fortress, she was shocked by the carnage outside the wall and by the condition of the wall itself. The formerly impenetrable wall of Helm's Deep was in ruins, a huge, gaping hole in its side. Bodies of orcs and Men were scattered around the wall and surrounding grounds. A strange forest, which bore a striking resemblance to the trees of Fangorn, was now along the outskirts of the fortress. 

She rode through the gates, but nothing could have prepared her for the horrific sight that lay before her. The mangled bodies of the dead, the Elves among them, lay everywhere. Men and Elves lay with orcs, their arms and legs entangled in a gruesome heap. Boys of no more than twelve years lay dead alongside the Men, the bodies of the Men nearly covering the children in futile attempts of protection. She shuddered as the tortured screams of the wounded pierced the air.

Alexa dismounted and slowly began making her way along what remained of the wall, stepping carefully around the dead. Where was Haldir? Was he with the wounded? She looked among the bodies and winced as she saw many of the Galadhrim among them. Belegorn, Calenmir, Firlas... all were dead, lying with the Men they had been so desperate to aid and protect. She continued her search and began to feel somewhat relieved as she neared the edge of the wall. _He is not among them. He lives yet._

Movement suddenly caught her eye. She glanced up and saw two Men near the edge of the wall, gently lifting the body of an Elf. The sun reflected off of the Elf's golden armor, and his red cape swayed slightly as the Men began to carry him. Dread overcame her, for she knew that only the commander of the army dressed in that attire.

"No," she whispered.

But it was Haldir. He had fallen. Her heart broke in that moment of realization, and she began to tremble violently. She stared at the Men as they carried Haldir, and she was overcome by an intense hatred. What right did they have to touch him? She stormed furiously over to the vile men, her eyes glittering with rage. They froze as they saw her.

"Put him down!" she growled. "Leave him! I will bury him. You have done enough!"

The Men hesitated, staring at her like she was mad. She scowled at them fiercely.

"Do it!" she snarled.

The Men quickly did as she commanded and moved to another section of the wall to continue their grim task. She glared after them for a moment, seething with hatred. However, the fire of her wrath and hatred soon dissipated and was swiftly replaced by a cold emptiness and pain. It was a long moment before she could bring herself to look at Haldir's body. When she finally did, she was overcome by such brutal pain that she wished for death and oblivion. She slumped to the ground and gently cradled Haldir's head in her lap. She tenderly touched his face and hair, trembling as she did so. He was so cold and white, and his eyes were glassy and fixed on some distant place. Some place that she could not go to. The once vibrant life that he had possessed was gone and now only nothingness lingered. What remained of her heart shattered within her, leaving behind nothing but a hollow pain. She could hear the women along the wall wailing over their dead husbands and sons, but she could not cry. She would not cry.

She rose slowly and began her task of burying the one that she loved. As she dug into the earth, a deep regret consumed her. Haldir had died not knowing her answer. Not knowing how she really felt. _Now he will never know_, she thought in despair. She continued to dig, and every delve of her shovel was like an arrow in her heart, like a dagger in her soul. She sank to one knee and used her dagger to remove the house symbol from his armor. She attached his symbol to the medallion that she had worn all of her life.

"I leave my heart with you, Haldir, for I no longer have use for it," she whispered.

She pressed her fingers to her lips and then placed them on his in a final kiss. "I love you, Haldir. I will love you forever."

She began to cover her love with earth, the shovel all the while threatening to fall from her shaking hands. She finished burying him and dropped the shovel, feeling far too weak to hold it any longer.

"_Namarie_, my love," she breathed.

She quickly mounted Rodyn and tore out of the fortress at breakneck speed. She could remain there no longer.

* * *

Alexa rode hard for a long while, finally stopping when Rodyn could no longer continue. She attempted to make a fire, but she was trembling so badly that she could not even get a spark to start. She growled in frustration and forced her hands to steady. A spark finally started and soon grew into a roaring blaze. She sank to the ground and stared hopelessly into the fire. Memories, unbidden, began to wash over her in a painful flood....

* * *

Alexa smiled as she saddled Rodyn, for she and Haldir were going riding together this morning. She glanced over at Haldir, who grinned wickedly at her. He walked over to her, a familiar glint in his eye, and moved to kiss her. Before his lips brushed hers, however, she pushed him gently away. 

"You shall have to catch me if you wish to kiss me, my lord," she said playfully.

He grinned and attempted to catch her waist, but she quickly mounted Rodyn and rode from the stables. She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw Haldir and his horse chasing after her.

They rode like this for awhile, but Alexa soon dismounted and began to run. She glanced behind her and saw Haldir running quickly after her. She laughed and continued on, but he soon began to gain on her, for he was faster than she was. She turned to face him, but kept running backwards. He caught her and they fell to the ground, arms and legs entangling. She tried to escape him, but he was on top of her and held her down, grinning as she struggled.

"Do you yield?" he asked, his smile triumphant.

She shook her head and continued to struggle. She did not accomplish much though, for he was much stronger than she was. She stilled as he leaned down and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. He looked down at her, his eyes dark.

"Do you yield?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," she whispered, and he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Alexa started slightly as the memory faded from her mind. Hot tears stung her eyes, and she tried to hold them back, but one tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She brushed the tear away, trying to calm herself and resist the pain, but she could not. More tears began to fall, and she at last surrendered to her grief. She buried her face in her knees and began to cry. Soon her entire body was racked with tortured sobs. 

"Haldir," she whispered amidst her tears. "Haldir."

Rodyn nudged her gently and nuzzled her hair, but even he could not comfort her. She cried until all her tears were spent, then lay down near the fire in exhaustion. She curled on her side like a child, and finally allowed sleep to overtake her. _Haldir._


	16. An Elf's Wrath

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. Thanks for all of your great reviews! I appreciate them so much. Here is Chapter 16, and I will tell you that there are 5 more chapters to go after this one. So this story is far from over. Enjoy!

****

**Chapter XVI: An Elf's Wrath**

Alexa made her way to Minas Tirith with great haste. She knew that the battle would be there next. Sauron's wrath would be great at his defeat in Rohan, and now he would attack the very heart of the kingdom of Men.

Many sweet memories of Haldir overcame Alexa as she rode. Their first meeting, their first kiss, the first time they professed their love for one another. However, the beloved memories soon faded and were replaced by painful ones. She winced as she remembered him lying dead amidst the massacre at Helm's Deep. A black rage came upon her and fiercely gripped her soul. Those evil creatures would pay for what they had done! They had stolen Haldir from her, and now she would make them suffer. And she would relish it.

She rode hard and stopped on the eve before she would reach Minas Tirith. She walked over to Rodyn and slowly began to remove his saddle. The horse seemed relieved to be free of the saddle, but he became agitated as she began to work at the leather straps of his bridle. Alexa sensed his confusion, for she never removed his bridle when they traveled. The horse nudged her, and she scratched his ears.

"I am sorry, Rodyn," she told him as she slipped off the bridle. "I must leave you here, for I am going into battle and know not if I shall return." _I do not know if I wish to_, she thought in despair.

Rodyn looked at her with pleading eyes, but she refused to relent. She could not lose him too. She carefully hid his bridle and saddle and returned to hug the horse's neck.

"Be safe, my friend," she whispered.

She began to walk away, but Rodyn followed her defiantly. She sighed and turned back to the horse.

"No, Rodyn. You must stay here. Do not follow me."

The horse snorted and stamped his foot stubbornly. She shook her head and sighed.

"You must do this for me, boy. Please, Rodyn." The horse nuzzled her gently and she hugged his neck.

"Farewell, my friend," she said and walked away. This time Rodyn did not follow. She knew that he would be safe, for he was a very intelligent animal and was more than capable of taking care of himself. Alexa traveled with great haste, determined to arrive at Minas Tirith by morning.

* * *

Alexa arrived at Minas Tirith amidst the battle at Pelennor Fields. She stopped before she reached the battleground and watched the bloodshed before her. Thousands of orcs and other creatures of the Dark Lord were attacking the city. The Rohirrim were fighting the creatures outside the walls of the city, while the Gondorians were trying to hold back the orcs from inside the city. A slight twinge of fear ran through her as she watched the battle, but she angrily pushed it away and drew her sword. _I will show no mercy to the filth of Sauron!_ She gave a fierce battle cry and charged into the fray, decapitating the first orc that crossed her path. The creature's blood sprayed her, but she did not care; rather, it only heightened her battle rage. 

Alexa fought fiercely, killing every orc that she saw. No stroke of her blade was wasted. All she could think of was Haldir lying dead and how these foul creatures had killed him. She ran one orc through and glared into its eyes.

"Now you know what my beloved felt when your kind killed him!"

She kicked the orc back, and freed her sword. She was so blinded by hatred and blood lust that she did not see the orc charging towards her, its club raised. The creature hit her hard in the temple, knocking her to the ground. She shook her head slightly, hurt and dazed by the blow. As her vision cleared, she saw the orc standing over her, his sword raised and ready to strike.

* * *

Leod grimaced as he saw another Rohirrim fall. Another one of his friends. He knew that he could be the next one to die, and he was afraid. He was young, and this was his first battle; he had never seen such raw carnage before this day. However, he could not show his fear, for it would make him appear a coward to the other warriors. He must remain brave and fight until his life was taken from him. 

Leod's eyes drifted over to the Elven woman who was fighting near them. He had never seen anyone fight as she did: brutally, mindlessly, and without regard for her own life. _Do all Elves fight the way she does?_ he wondered. He watched as she skewered another orc, saying something to it before she kicked it back. Another orc attacked him from behind, and Leod spun around and gutted the creature. He turned back just as the Elf was clubbed in the head by an orc. She fell to the ground, and the orc moved in to finish her. Leod moved quickly and threw his spear at the orc, impaling the vile creature. The orc fell to the ground and the Elf slowly rose. She turned and looked at him.

Leod stared into the Elven woman's eyes in shock. They were so cold and hard, full of hatred and pain. He was surprised for he did not see what he expected to see in her eyes. He had always heard that Elves were alive with light, a light that shone in their eyes. This Elf's eyes did not possess this light; rather, they possessed a deep, frightening darkness. She stared at him with those fierce eyes for a moment longer, then turned and attacked another orc. Leod watched her fight until another orc attacked him, returning his mind to the battle before him.

* * *

Alexa stared at the young Rohirrim soldier for a moment longer, and then returned her attention to the battle. She cared not for him, nor for what he had done. She attacked an orc, her sword sending its head flying into the back of another orc. The orc spun around and charged her, screaming and swinging his sword violently. She turned sideways quickly, trying to evade the blow, but the creature's blade grazed her, leaving a deep gash along her side. She growled fiercely and thrust her sword into the orc's gut. The creature screamed and fell to the ground, clutching its wound. She moved above the dying orc and plunged her sword into its heart, finishing him. 

Alexa glanced up sharply as the screams of dying orcs and other creatures began to pierce the air. Strange beings that resembled the undead were slaughtering the enemy. _What are these creatures?_ she wondered in shock. The enemy fell quickly, and those who did not ran for their lives in terror. Alexa watched the creatures angrily. _Who are these beings to destroy the enemy and leave none for anyone else? I want more! I long to have more of these creatures die at my hand! To see their blood on my blade, and have their dying screams pierce my ears. This is not finished, for justice has not been carried out!_ But the creatures continued their destruction, nonetheless. Soon the field was filled with nothing but the deadand the few Men who had survived.

Alexa watched as the remaining Rohirrim entered the city to aid the survivors inside. Her blood lust and battle rage began to fade, and she could now clearly see the destruction before her. So much death. So much suffering. Her gaze fell upon the body of the soldier that had saved her life. He was so young and now his life was gone. Her heart began to ache with an unwelcome sadness, and she knew that she could no longer remain in this place of death. She turned and left the battlefield.


	17. Acceptance

**Chapter XVII: Acceptance**

Aragorn stood in the throne room and watched as his friends fervently planned the attack on the Black Gate. He knew he should be involved in the discussion, but he was distracted, his mind pondering other matters. Would they be successful in diverting Sauron's gaze from Frodo and Sam? Would Frodo be able to destroy the ring, or had they already perished in the perilous land of Mordor? He sighed. His mind then wandered to the matter that weighed heaviest upon his heart. _Will I be the leader that these people need? Will I be a king that is worthy of this noble crown?_ He sighed heavily.

Aragorn's eyes began absently wandering the room, but he started slightly as he saw someone standing in the shadows of the pillars. His eyes narrowed as he studied the figure. The person's hood was drawn up so he was unable to determine a race, but he was able to discern that the being was female. She moved slightly, and he caught a glimpse of her eyes. His own widened as he stared into those wild blue eyes that he knew so well.

He glanced over at his comrades. He knew that they had not seen her, for they were too involved in their discussion. He returned his gaze to her, and could feel her staring at him intensely. He sighed. He knew she wanted to speak with him alone.

"My friends," Aragorn said, capturing their attention. "I ask for a few moments of solitude, so that I may gather my thoughts and prepare for the battle ahead."

They stared at him for a moment, but nodded and began to depart, except for Legolas, who continued to stare at him, his eyes filled with concern.

"Is anything the matter, Aragorn?" he asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, _mellon nin_. I just need a few moments to prepare."

Legolas studied him for a moment longer, but then gave a small nod and left the room. Aragorn sighed and turned back to her.

"You can come out now, Alexa," he told her.

She stepped from the shadows and walked slowly towards him. His eyes widened as she neared him. She was covered in earth and orc blood, and in her own as well. He could see the blood seeping through her tunic from a wound at her side. Blood trickled down the side of her face, and he could see that she had taken a harsh blow to the head. He looked at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"You need to go to the healers, Alexa," he told her.

She glared at him. "I am well, Aragorn!" she said coldly.

He winced slightly at her tone, but he looked past the bitterness in her eyes, and could see the pain that she was in. He reached out in an attempt to comfort her, but she withdrew from him. He sighed heavily. His heart ached for her, for she was his dear friend and he hated to see her in so much pain.

"I am sorry, Alexa," he said softly. "I tried to save him, but I could not. I know how you must be feeling."

She scowled fiercely at him. "How do you know what I am feeling?" she asked, her tone acrid.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love," he said gently.

She stared at him in silence for a moment. He searched her eyes, but her expression was veiled, and he could not determine what she was feeling. After a long moment, she finally spoke.

"I have come to offer my sword in the upcoming battle," she said firmly.

He stared at her in surprise for a moment, but then nodded. "And I am honored to accept it, Alexa."

He began to continue, but she gave a small nod and left the room before he could say another word. He watched her as she walked away, his heart heavy and sympathetic to his friend's pain. He could not have refused her request even if he had wanted to. He knew she would fight in the battle no matter what his answer had been, for she wanted revenge upon Sauron and his evil minions for what they had done to Haldir.

He sighed and slowly began to don the armor of the king. He left the room and began to head for the army. The battle was at hand.

* * *

The small army of Rohirrim and Gondorians marched towards the Black Gate of Mordor. They marched in silence, all pondering the impending death that they were facing. Their fear was evident, yet none ran from the upcoming battle. 

Alexa traveled near the front of the army, closer to Aragorn and his companions. Aragorn was clad in the armor of the king, and rode at the head of the army, showing that he had accepted his role as leader and King of Gondor. She glanced at Gimli and Legolas. They rode together, their close friendship now evident. _How this war has changed them_, she thought.

The army stopped as they neared Mordor. Aragorn, the members of the Fellowship, Eomer of Rohan, and a herald rode towards the Black Gate, while the rest of the army waited behind. Aragorn called for Sauron to show himself, and the Gate slowly began to open. Aragorn and the others retreated to the army as thousands of orcs began to empty into the land, surrounding the small battalion of soldiers. The fear of the Men was evident as they stared at the growing number of orcs in horror. Aragorn could see their fear and gave a speech that seemed to solidify the courage of the Men.

Alexa could feel the battle rage began to rise within her like a black flame. Her blood lust became so thick that she could scarcely breathe, and she longed to charge into the orcs at this very moment. She stared at Aragorn intensely, waiting for the command to attack, until he turned to the army and said the two fateful words that began the battle.

"For Frodo," he said, and charged towards the orcs.

_For Haldir_, she thought and joined the army as they attacked the vile creatures. Alexa attacked the first orc that she saw, gutting it with her sword. The creature screamed and fell back, but more advanced upon her. She fought fiercely, but the number of orcs continued to grow. She looked around the battlefield and saw the soldiers falling. She knew that she would die here, and she welcomed it.

The battle raged on, and another terror soon entered the fray: the Nazgul. The Nazgul and their Fell Beasts began to slaughter the soldiers, but slight hope was restored as the Eagles arrived and attacked the Nazgul.

Alexa continued to fight, her blood lust blinding her from nearly all else. A sudden noise, however, managed to break through her haze. She glanced up sharply as Aragorn was knocked to the ground by a large cave troll. Her battle haze began to fade as she saw the creature attempting to crush Aragorn. Visions of the small boy she had once played with flooded her mind. She no longer saw Aragorn, King of Gondor, in danger, but rather, Estel, her beloved friend.

"Estel," she whispered, and began running towards him.

She pushed past numerous orcs, trying to get to Estel before the troll could finish him. She could not let that foul creature hurt her friend. She glanced to her left, and saw Legolas trying to reach him as well. Orcs surrounded her, and she was knocked to the ground. She leapt to her feet and prepared to fight the creatures, but there were too many. They were everywhere. Death loomed before her, but before it could take its hold, the tower of Barad-dur began to crumble, and the Eye of Sauron was destroyed. The Black Gate and the land of Mordor were swallowed by the earth, and many of the orcs fell as well. Those orcs that survived fled the battlefield in terror for their lives.

The Fellowship and the soldiers began to cry Frodo's name in joy. Alexa, however, could not share in their happiness. Sauron was defeated and Middle-Earth was now safe, but she had never felt so alone. Her beloved was gone, and she was left behind. _Why do I remain?_ she thought in despair. _Why am I still here instead of with Haldir where I wish to be?_

She turned and slowly began to walk from the battlefield. She was unsure of where she was heading; all she knew was that she needed to be alone. Alone with her pain and her grief.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Only four more chapters to go!


	18. Reunions

**Chapter XVIII: Reunions**

Glorfindel entered Minas Tirith with the rest of Elrond's party from Rivendell. Aragorn knew not of their coming, and their intention was to surprise him with Arwen's appearance at the coronation. However, Glorfindel's mind was on another matter, a matter that was far more important to him. He turned to Legolas who was leading him to his chamber.

"Legolas, is my daughter, Elyndiriel, here?" Glorfindel asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice.

Legolas stared at him blankly for a moment before answering. "I do not know of her, Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel could feel the panic begin to rise within him, but he remembered something that calmed him slightly: Elyndiriel would not use her Elven name. She would use the name that she had used for most of her life.

"Alexa. She may be going by the name 'Alexa'. Do you know of her?" he asked in desperation.

Legolas smiled slightly. "Yes, my lord. Aragorn has given her a chamber. I shall show you the way."

Glorfindel felt relief wash over him, and he nodded to Legolas. Legolas led him down a long hall and stopped before a door.

"This is her chamber, Lord Glorfindel," Legolas told him.

Glorfindel nodded and thanked Legolas. Legolas bowed slightly to him, and walked away. Glorfindel turned and stared at the door to Elyndiriel's chamber. How he longed to open the door and embrace her! However, he knew that would be unwise. Elyndiriel might come at him with a blade before she recognized him. She did not like to be burst in upon.

He reached up and knocked on the door, but she did not answer. He knocked again, harder this time, and after a few grueling moments, she opened the door. Glorfindel walked forward and embraced her tightly. She did not return his embrace; rather, she just stood there, her arms hanging limply at her sides. He was too relieved to see her, though, to care at first. He drew back and looked at her in anxious concern.

"Elyndiriel, are you well? Are you injured?" he asked as he touched her face.

"No. I am well," she replied bleakly.

He embraced her again, so relieved that she was safe and unharmed. However, his relief was soon replaced by anger. He drew back and looked into her eyes.

"Do you have any idea of what you have put me through, Elyndiriel? Do you know how worried I have been? What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain. "I know, Father," she said softly.

His expression softened. "I was so worried, Elyndiriel. I do not know what I would have done if I had lost you again. I love you, my daughter."

He gently pulled her into his arms and held her close. He sighed as he felt her arms lightly slide around him. "My baby," he whispered. "I love you so much." He held her for a few moments and moved to release her, but she just grasped him tighter.

"He is gone, Father," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and sighed, his heart aching for her. Elrond had told him of Haldir's death, and Glorfindel knew that his little girl's heart was torn in two. He held her close and lightly stroked her hair. "I am so sorry, little one. I know how much you loved him."

She pulled away from him, and sat on the edge of her bed. He sat beside her and took her hand in his own.

"I do not know what to do, Father. I have never felt so alone," she said in despair.

Glorfindel reached up and tenderly brushed the hair away from her face. "You are not alone, Elyndiriel. I am here."

She lowered her head, but he reached out and gently tipped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You must go on, Elyndiriel. Do not shut out the world again, little one. Haldir loved you so much, and it would hurt him if you closed yourself off from everything again."

She looked at him, and he embraced her again. "I know what you are feeling, Elyndiriel. I lost my love too. But your mother will always be with me. She will always be a part of my heart." He drew back and looked into her eyes. "Just as Haldir will always be a part of yours."

She nodded, and he held her close. "We have each other, Elyndiriel. I will always be here."

* * *

Alexa stood beside her father, and watched as Aragorn was crowned King. She had not wanted to attend the coronation, but her father had persuaded her. 

"We must be there. Aragorn and Arwen are your friends, Elyndiriel," he had said.

Alexa had capitulated, for she knew that he was right. Aragorn and Arwen were her dear friends, and it would have been selfish of her not to attend. She did not want to hurt them, so she had ignored her own pain, and had come so that she could see their happiness. She watched as Arwen revealed herself to Aragorn, who was in obvious shock. He stared at her for a moment before kissing her passionately and spinning her around. The crowd began to applaud and cheer as the new King and Queen embraced one another.

Alexa watched them, but the pain of seeing them together, so happy and so in love, became so intense that she though her heart would break. She turned and began walking away from the coronation. She pushed through the throng of overjoyed people, and headed for her chamber. She sighed heavily. She was happy for her friends, but their happiness only served as a painful reminder of what she could have had with Haldir. _If only I had answered him. Perhaps then, he would not have left for Helm's Deep._ She sighed, for she knew that her answer would have made no difference. He would have gone to Helm's Deep no matter what she had said. His sense of duty and his compassionate soul were two of the things that she loved most about him, but they were also the two things that had taken him away from her.

She closed her eyes, and allowed the sweet memories of him to wash over her. _Haldir, how I miss you, my love._ She started slightly as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and met her father's sympathetic, loving gaze. Without a word, he put his arms around her and held her close. She returned his embrace, and allowed him to give her the comfort that she so desperately needed.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of your reviews! Only three more chapters to go!


	19. Departure

**Chapter XIX: Departure**

Glorfindel headed for Elyndiriel's room, for he needed to ask her something of great importance. He found her standing on her balcony, just staring out over Rivendell.

Glorfindel studied his daughter in concern. Her face no longer showed the delight that she had always found in the beauty of Rivendell; rather, her once bright eyes were now dull, her lovely face now expressionless. He sighed heavily. Elyndiriel had become so withdrawn, from him and from everything else. She was silent now, so bound to her grief. He had attempted to get her to speak with him about it; for he feared that it would become so great that she would perish from its weight. But he had soon learned that Elyndiriel would not succumb to her grief. Her strength had proven to be too great to allow her to perish from it. He walked out onto the balcony, but she did not turn to face him.

"Elyndiriel," he said softly. She did not respond, but continued to stare ahead, her gaze unmoving.

"Elyndiriel," he said again, and took her hand. "I need to speak with you." She turned to him, and he winced at the emptiness he saw in her eyes. She nodded slightly, and he led her back inside. They sat on her couch, and he took her hand. She did not meet his eyes.

"Elyndiriel," he began. "Lord Elrond will soon be departing for Valinor on the last ship to leave Middle-earth." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I must leave as well, my daughter."

She looked at him then, fear shining in her eyes. "You are leaving, _Ada_?" she asked.

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes. It is time for me to leave these shores." He reached out and touched her hair. "I want you to come with me, Elyndiriel."

Alexa stared at her father in surprise. He wanted her to leave with him? "You do?" she asked, unable to prevent her voice from wavering.

He smiled at her. "Of course, Elyndiriel. I love you, and I want you with me."

Alexa frowned slightly and thought about her father's request. _What is keeping me here? Lalaith, Orophin, and Rumil have already left for Valinor, and Aragorn and Arwen's time is consumed with the rebuilding and ruling of Gondor._ She sighed. _There is nothing for me here any longer._ She looked at her father, and saw the love and hope shining in his eyes. He was all that she had left.

"I will go with you, Father," she told him.

Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief, and embraced her tightly. "I am so glad, Elyndiriel."

He released her and looked into her eyes. "We will be leaving within the week, my child."

She nodded and he rose. He bid her farewell, and left to inform Elrond that there would be one more passenger accompanying them.

* * *

Alexa stood on the bow of the ship, and enjoyed the wind and the spray of the sea on her face. She closed her eyes and thought back over their departure. She and her father had left Rivendell with Lord Elrond, and when they had reached the Grey Havens, they were joined by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Gandalf the White, Bilbo Baggins, and the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins, had left on the ship with them, along with several other Elves that she did not know. All of the other Elves seemed to be at ease with leaving Middle-earth, yet Alexa was not. She sighed. She knew that Middle-earth no longer held anything for her, yet she had felt an overwhelming sadness at leaving it behind. Although some of the darkest times of her life had occurred in Middle-earth, it had still been her home. A faint smile crossed her lips. Some of the happiest moments of her life had happened there as well. 

Her mind began to wander to memories of Haldir. Middle-earth had brought him to her, yet it had taken him away as well. She bowed her head as hot tears stung her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. She took several deep breaths and tried to ward off the grief that threatened to overtake her. She could not cry, for she knew that if she did, she would never stop. She managed to fight off her tears, but she could not fight off the pain and regret that weighed so heavily upon her heart. She would never forgive herself for not answering Haldir, for letting him die thinking that she did not want to marry him. She sighed heavily. Oh, how she wished she had told him 'yes' the moment he had asked her. But like a fool, she had listened to her mind and her fear, instead of to the love in her heart. She started slightly as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned, and met her father's concerned, loving gaze.

"Are you all right, Elyndiriel?" he asked, his voice gentle.

She nodded. "Yes, Father. I am well," she lied.

He looked at her, understanding and empathy shining in his eyes. "I understand the pain that you are feeling, daughter. I know it all too well."

Alexa sighed. She knew that he was the one person who could understand what she was feeling. "Does the pain ever go away, _Ada_?"

He smiled sadly and gently cupped her cheek. "No, little one. It eases somewhat, but it never completely leaves."

She lowered her head, but he tipped her chin and looked into her eyes. "I will always be here, Elyndiriel. I will never leave you."

He leaned forward and embraced her, and she clung to him like a frightened child. She desperately wanted to believe him, to believe that he would never leave, but she could not. Haldir had told her the same thing.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only 2 more chapters to go!


	20. The Undying Lands

**Chapter XX: The Undying Lands **

Alexa and Glorfindel stood on the bow of the ship and watched as the beautiful white shores of Valinor appeared on the horizon. He squeezed her hand, and Alexa glanced at him. She could sense his excitement, as well as the excitement of everyone around her; however, she could not share in it. She was nervous and anxious and somewhat afraid at the thought of entering this new place. Although she had grown to love her people, she was still more at ease around Men and Dwarves. Now she was going to live in a place where most of the inhabitants were Elves. _Will they accept me? I still do not know all of the customs of my people. Will I be able to belong here?_

It seemed like only moments had passed before the ship was docking. Lord Elrond was the first one to leave the ship. He ran to an Elven woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Lady Galadriel, and swept her into his arms in a tight embrace. Alexa knew that this Elven lady must be Celebrian—Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir's mother. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn soon left the ship and embraced both Celebrian and Elrond, for Elrond would not release his wife.

Alexa felt her heart leap as her father took her hand and led her off the ship. She looked around at the beauty of the land and the sea in awe. She was so mesmerized by it that she barely felt her father release her hand. When she realized that he was no longer beside her, she scanned the crowd and saw him in the arms of a golden-haired Elven woman. Alexa watched her father and felt a deep loneliness overtake her.

"I do not belong here," she whispered.

She turned and walked deeper into the land, eager to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Glorfindel smiled as he watched Elrond embrace Celebrian. Elrond had been waiting for this moment for a long time, and Glorfindel was happy for them. He smiled sadly. Oh, how he wished Elerrina was here waiting for him as well. He glanced over at Elyndiriel and sighed. He could sense her nervousness even though she was trying to conceal it. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. She gave him a tentative smile in return. He squeezed her hand and led her off the ship and into the throng of Elves along the shore. 

Glorfindel scanned the crowd and smiled as he recognized the faces of some of his old friends. He glanced over at Elyndiriel and smiled. She seemed absolutely enchanted by the beauty of Valinor. He returned his attention to the crowd, and felt his heart stop as he saw a face that he had never thought he would see. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking he was only imagining her; but when he opened his eyes again, she was still there.

"Elerrina," he breathed.

He ran to her and swept her into his arms in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair, and he could feel the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He drew back and kissed her passionately. He could taste her tears as he kissed her. He looked at her and brushed the tears away from her beloved face.

"Am I dreaming of you?" he asked softly.

She smiled at him. "No, my love. I am here."

He touched her face in wonder. "I never thought this day would come. It has been so long."

"I know, my love, but I am here now. I am here, and we shall never be separated again," she said, her eyes and voice full of joy.

He kissed her again, all the while thanking the Valar for this precious gift. After a moment, he drew back and studied his beloved wife. He smiled tenderly at her.

"You are more beautiful than I remember, my love," he told her.

She smiled. "As are you, Glorfindel."

He grinned and took her hands in his own. He had something he needed to tell her. Something he knew that she would be overjoyed to hear.

"Elerrina, my love. Our daughter has returned to us."

Elerrina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She was trembling, and began to cry softly. "Elyndiriel. My baby. Where is she?"

Glorfindel smiled and turned back to where he had left Elyndiriel, but she was nowhere to be found. His concern grew as he fervently searched the crowd and found no trace of her. He had not thought that she would wander off on her own.

"Where is she, Glorfindel?" Elerrina asked again, her voice full of worry.

"She was by the ship, but now I cannot find her." He turned to Elerrina. "We must look for her."  
Elerrina nodded. "We will find her sooner if we search separately."

Glorfindel nodded and began to search along the shore, while Elerrina went deeper into the land.

* * *

Elerrina searched for Elyndiriel, but found no trace of her. _Where could she have gone?_ She continued on and as she reached the hill that overlooked the city, she saw an elleth leaning against an old oak tree. The young elleth was clad in a dark blue shirt and black pants, and the breeze blew her blonde hair all around her. The maiden's face was troubled, full of pain and despair. _Could this be my daughter?_ she wondered. 

The elleth turned and her eyes met Elerrina's. Shock and confusion crossed the elleth's fair face, and as Elerrina stared into her blue eyes, she knew that she was looking at her daughter. Visions of her precious baby began to flood her mind—her sweet smile, her adorable baby talk, her beautiful blue eyes; the same blue eyes that she was looking into right now.

* * *

Alexa stared at the Elven lady before her in shock. The portrait of her mother, the one that she had spent so many hours studying, appeared before her. _But how can this be?_ Her mother was dead! How could she be standing before her now? 

The Elven woman slowly began to approach her. Alexa's heart pounded harder with each step that the Elven lady took. The lady stopped before her and raised a trembling hand to Alexa's cheek. As the Elven woman's hand touched her, visions of her mother flooded Alexa's mind—her loving smile and gaze, the sweet smell of her hair, her beautiful voice when she used to sing to her.

"Elyndiriel," the lady said, her voice breaking.

Alexa stared at the Elven woman for a moment longer before she spoke. "_Nana_?" she whispered, and went into her mother's arms.

They embraced each other tightly. Alexa clung to her mother like a child, not wanting to be separated from her. She could hear her mother crying, and she began to cry as well. They held each other for a moment longer before drawing back and looking into each other's eyes. Her mother reached up and brushed Alexa's tears away.

"My baby," Elerrina whispered. "I did not think that I would ever see you again."

"I did not think that I would see you again either, Mother. For a very long time, I could not even remember you."

Elerrina began to say something, but stopped when Glorfindel called out to them. He ran to them and drew them both into his arms. They clung to each other for several moments before Glorfindel drew back and looked at them.

"Come, my loves," he said. "Let us go home."

They turned and walked towards the city and their home. At last, at long last, their family was complete.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your great reviews! The next chapter will be the last. I do have a prequel that I have written to "The Lost One" and "Found" that will be posted soon. The title of the prequel is "Fragments" and it will be posted under the Glorfindel category. I hope you all read it and enjoy it!


	21. Restoration

**Chapter XXI: Restoration**

Many long years passed, but Alexa never stopped loving Haldir. The pain of his loss had become easier to bear, especially since she had both her mother and her father, but it had never completely left her. Thoughts of Haldir brought her both love and pain, both joy and sadness.

She walked alone through the land often, just remembering him, loving him, and this day was no different. But then why did she feel so strange? She felt as though something had changed, that something was coming. Whether good or bad, she knew not, but she could feel its presence.

She slowed her pace as the sea came into view. A fond smile crossed her lips. The sea was so beautiful, so strong and powerful; turbulent at times, yet frighteningly calm at others. She frowned slightly as she saw an Elf walking along the shoreline, an Elf that looked very much like Haldir. She shook her head.

"Not again," she whispered.

Every time she saw an Elf that bore even a slight resemblance to Haldir, she thought that it was he. _I am going mad,_ she thought. _I have got to stop doing this to myself. He is not coming back, and I need to accept it and move on with my life._ She turned quickly and walked back into the land. She stopped when she reached the bluff that overlooked the city. She stood there for a long while, trying to convince herself to move on, yet she could not. _Why can I not forget you?_ She sighed as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine, Father," she said. He always tried to comfort her when she was in pain. But she did not need comfort! She needed to be released! She frowned slightly, for his hand had begun to tremble. "Truly, Father. I am well. I just need a few moments alone."

His hand tightened slightly, and he turned her around. Her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and disbelief as she recognized Haldir, but she could not speak, for he had pulled her to him and had taken her mouth in an intense, passionate kiss. After a long, heady moment, he released her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

She reached up and held his face in her hands. "Haldir," she breathed, her voice breaking. Tears began to course down her cheeks, and for the first time in her life, she did not care. She looked into his eyes and saw his tears as well.

"I love you. I love you so much, Haldir," she managed through her tears.

He smiled and kissed her tears away before taking her mouth once more. After a moment, she drew back and embraced him tightly.

"I did not think that I would ever see you again, Haldir. I did not think you were ever coming back to me."

He drew back and gazed into her eyes. "For a while, neither did I. It was a long and difficult journey." He smiled at her. "But I am here now, and nothing will ever separate us again."

She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her once again, but she stopped him from doing so. He looked at her, his eyes full of confusion, but she merely smiled at him.

"I promised you an answer, Haldir."

He looked at her questioningly for only a moment before his eyes widened in realization. He stared at her, hope shining in his eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Haldir. My answer is yes. It has always been yes." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I am so sorry I did not answer you then. I was afraid. Afraid of failing you. Afraid of not being able to be a proper Elven wife." She sighed heavily. "I did not want to disappoint you."

He smiled tenderly and touched her cheek. "You could never disappoint me, Alexa, and you could never fail me. He kissed her lightly before continuing. "I only hope that I do not disappoint or fail you."

She looked into his eyes. "That will never happen, Haldir. Never."

"Remember, my love. I know as much about being a husband as you know about being a wife," he teased.

She grinned. "Then we shall learn together, beloved." She glanced at him shyly. "Will you marry me, my lord?"

He smiled, his eyes alight with joy. "Yes, my lady, my love. I will."

He picked her up and swung her around, both of them laughing all the while. He set her on her feet and kissed her soundly.

"I love you, Alexa."

"And I love you, Haldir."

They turned and walked towards the city hand in hand. Alexa glanced over at Haldir and smiled. She would marry him, and they would be happy. Her and her love. Until the very end of time.

**Fin **

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the last chapter of "Found". I hope you all enjoyed it. The prequel to "The Lost One" and "Found" will be up very soon. The title of the prequel is "Fragments", and it will be listed under the Glorfindel category. I hope you all read it and enjoy it!


End file.
